Uta no prince: Music of the heart
by Shimochi Sama
Summary: Dos chicas deciden seguir el negocio familiar de la musica asistiendo a la famosa academia Saotome con el fin de ser compositor e Idol, Aika y su hermana menor Sora haran lo posible por triunfar en la academia Saotome donde inesperables desafios les esperaran. Contiene OC
1. Chapter 1: La academia Saotome

¡Hola a todos! Hoy les quiero presentar un nuevo fic de UTAPRI! En el cual insertare a dos o más Oc's para que interactúen junto a los personajes, espero que les guste y logren identificarse con algún personaje ya que lo hace una fan para otras fans, cosas que pensamos al ver la serie las explayare lo mejor que pueda n.n

¡Bien sin retrasar más este fic les dejo disfrutar!

¡Que sea de su agrado!

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo los "OC´S".

**Capitulo 1: "La academia Saotome"**

La academia Saotome estaba repleta de estudiantes los cuales conversaban entre sí, era el día del ingreso y parecían nerviosos, una chica de cabello castaño en una cola de caballo sonrió desperezándose:

–– Bien daré lo mejor de mi

Más miro hacia su costado un poco nerviosa:

–– Pero… ¿Dónde está Sora? Hace unos segundos estaba a mi lado

La castaña buscaba frenética a Sora:

–– ¡Donde demonios se metió esa revoltosa! Soy su hermana mayor, no puede andar por ahí sin decir nada

Más la pelirroja llamada Sora se acerco sonriendo:

–– Lo lamento Aika-San… es que me entretuve con las flores de los cerezos

La mayor suspiro mirándolas, no las había notado por todo los nervios que tenía siempre en los primeros días de clase, suspiro despeinado el cabello a su hermana:

–– Sabes cómo evadir las reprimendas de tu hermana mayor Sora-Chan…

La chica miro a Aika confundida la cual sonreía mirando las flores:

–– A este paso mamá y papá deben de estar orgullosos de nosotras…

Sora observaba la tranquilidad de su hermana mayor, el compas del viento movía el cabello de la joven, la menor sonrió asintiendo:

–– Si y nuestro hermano mayor también

La castaña asintió sonriéndole a Sora más noto que la chica llevaba una mochila y no pudo evitar suspirar haciendo un mohín:

–– Espero que ese no sea Teddy…

La pelirroja se sobresalto negando con las manos y haciendo ademanes nerviosa:

–– Pero que dices Aika-San, yo no soy una niña pequeña como para traer un peluche al colegio ya tengo quince años recién cumplidos y seré un Idol, no puedo estar con cosas de bebes

Aika frunció el seño, las actitudes de su hermana menor eran demasiado extrañas iba a decir algo cuando cruzo miradas con un joven rubio el cual le sonrió entre dientes, la castaña le saludo con la mano tímidamente, Sora hizo un mohín al ver la expresión de la cara de su hermana y miro hacia atrás:

–– ¿Reconociste a alguien que saludaste?

Aika negó nerviosa:

–– Solo fue una reacción nada más… yo diría que buscáramos asientos para vislumbrar la apertura hermanita

Sora no veía nada y sin dar importancia al asunto siguió a su hermana, Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron, Aika dejo tomar asiento a su hermana menor:

–– Que suerte que llegamos antes de que se llenara y no encontráramos lugar

La pelirroja se miro los pies bostezando:

–– Me desperté temprano así que espero que esto termine rápido así podre dormir…

La castaña se sentó a lado de su hermana regañándola:

–– No puedes dormirte aun Sora, siempre te pasas durmiendo

Sora levanto una ceja haciendo un mohín:

–– Se asusta el muerto del degollado…

Aika se cruzo de brazos riendo nerviosa nuevamente:

–– No se de lo que estás hablando Sora…

La pelirroja suspiro y miro hacia el escenario:

–– La apertura comenzara Aika…

La mayor pudo oír una voz en los parlantes captando su atención:

–– ¡BIENVENIDOS! Hoy es el día en el que ingresaran a esta gloriosa academia con el fin de convertirse en estrellas ahora sin más preámbulos escucharemos las palabras del director ¡Shining Saotome!

Unas bombas de colores estallaron sorprendiendo a todos, una música y luces de colores adornaron el escenario, Sora observo asombrada:

–– ¡Fuegos artificiales hermana!

Aika sonrió observando a su hermana:

–– Esto sí que se le puede llamar una entrada con estilo

Sora asintió sonriendo sin dejar de ver los fuegos artificiales:

–– Así es…

De la nada un hombre se lanzo desde un helicóptero con un altavoz:

–– ¡Una vida dedicada a la música es una vida bellamente empleada, y es a eso a lo que he dedicado la mía queridos futuros ídolos!

Todos observaron como de la nada fue atrapado por dos trapecistas el cual lo bajaron al escenario y no dudo en tomar el micrófono:

–– ¡Sean bienvenidos a la mejor academia de música, La academia SAOTOME!

Shining comenzó a dar un espectáculo bailando con su tema conocido "Let´s Shining World", Aika observo sorprendida como el hombre era capaz de bailar sin dificultad:

–– ¡Ese hombre tiene la energía de un adolecente!

Shining giro el micrófono señalando a todos:

––Espero ver el triunfo de cada uno de ustedes mis queridos Ídolos y recuerden que "La música es sinónimo de libertad, de tocar lo que quieras y como quieras, siempre que sea bueno y tenga pasión, que la música sea el alimento del amor"

Y luego de decir eso desapareció detrás de una pantalla de humo, todos se miraron sorprendidos, Sora miro a Aika sonriendo:

–– Presiento que todo será magnifico de ahora en adelante hermana

Aika asintió despeinando a Sora:

–– Demos lo mejor de nosotras Sora-Chan

La apertura fue corta más los alumnos fueron permitidos ingresar a la academia con libertad, los pasillos estaban abarrotados, Sora y Aika avanzaban lentamente, la mayor no soltaba la mano de Sora haciéndola sentir como una niña, más Aika sabía que si perdía a su hermana de vista estaría en problemas y más si su hermano mayor lo supiera:

–– Bien Sora ¿Ahora a donde?

La pelirroja se encogía de hombros mirando a su alrededor:

–– No lo sé… me dio hambre pero… tengo sueño a la vez…

La castaña miro su reloj divisando que eran las once de la mañana y suspiro:

–– Entiendo por tu inmenso apetito Sora…

El estomago de la mayor comenzó a rugir, Sora suspiro jalándola:

–– Pregúntale a alguien…

Aika se señalo algo avergonzada:

–– Pero ¿Por qué yo? Tú fuiste la de la idea

Sora se escondió detrás de su hermana al llevarla enfrente de un joven rubio:

–– Eres la mayor, pregúntale en donde queda la cafetería…

Aika negó avergonzada y le susurró a su hermana:

–– No puedo… es decir… búsquemela nosotras y ya…

Más sin notarlo el joven rubio la miraba confundido, Sora se oculto tras su hermana tímidamente, Aika hizo un mohín mirando a su hermana sin notar que el joven la veía:

–– ¿Qué demonios te sucede Sora?

La pelirroja señalo al joven más cuando volteo se encontró con unos ojos celestes, Aika no pudo evitar sobresaltarse:

–– ¡Ya!

Y retrocedió algo torpe topándose con otro chico, Sora se había apartado a tiempo quedando alado del rubio, Sora lo miro de reojo al igual que el joven pero este le sonrió haciéndola sonrojar, Aika avergonzada observo al joven que sin querer había chocado:

–– Lo lamento… yo… no vi por donde iba

El de cabello oscuro y mirada fría no dijo nada, Aika se rasco la cabeza sintiendo algo torpe:

–– Enserio yo lo lamento

El hombre nada dijo y siguió su camino, Aika lo miro haciendo un mohín:

–– ¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese sujeto? No acepto mis disculpas…

El de ojos celestes se paro enfrente de Sora extendiéndole la mano:

–– Soy Syo Kurusu…

Sora se miro los pies tímidamente, Syo se coloco las manos en la cintura buscando su mirada:

–– ¡Hola!

Sora enrojeció aun más haciendo que Syo hiciera un mohín cruzándose de brazos:

–– ¡Rayos! ¿Acaso me oyes? Dije: H-O-L-A

Más Aika apoyo sus manos en los hombros de Sora:

–– Lo lamento, Sora es muy tímida

Syo se cruzó de brazos seriamente:

–– Si esta en esta carrera dudo que le sea fácil ser una Idol si es tímida

Sora se arreglo su uniforme y le estrecho la mano:

–– Sora…

El rubio sonrió extendiéndole la mano sujetándola:

–– Lindo nombre Sora-chan

El rostro de la pelirroja se enrojeció al instante al sentir la mano de Syo, Aika la miro confundida:

–– ¿Sora?

Y fue cuestión de segundos para que se ocultara detrás de Aika la cual suspiro de brazos cruzados:

–– No cambiaras nunca Sora-Chan…

Syo sonrió de brazos cruzados más Aika reconoció al chico y lo señalo:

–– Tú eras ese chico que me sonrió antes de la apertura

Syo se acomodo su sombrero y le extendió la mano:

–– Syo Kurusu, un placer

Aika asintió estrechando la mano del rubio:

–– Aika Kotobuki y ella es Sora Kotobuki

Syo pestañeo confundido:

–– Kotobuki… me suena ese apellido…

Aika iba a contestarle cuando noto que su hermana no estaba detrás de ella:

–– ¡No de nuevo!

Syo miro a la castaña la cual buscaba frenéticamente:

–– ¿Sucede algo Aika-San?

La joven buscaba por todos lados contestándole a Syo:

–– ¡Perdí a Sora!

El rubio noto que la chica no estaba y la comenzó a buscar con la mirada:

–– ¿Sabes a donde pudo haber ido?

La castaña que estaba de rodillas en el piso pudo recordar en donde podría estar Sora:

–– Quería ir a la cafetería ya que tenía hambre

El rubio salió corriendo velozmente, Aika se paró observando al joven:

–– ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?

Syo era llevado por una turba de estudiantes, Aika lo perdió de vista y comenzó a buscar la dirección por la cual se había ido el chico:

–– Creo que fue a la izquierda… o a la derecha…

Aika sin pensarlo corrió en la misma dirección por la cual habían llegado:

–– Tal vez Sora haya ido por este lado…

La turba de estudiantes la arrastraron hacia la dirección contraria, la joven se negaba y quería ir para la otra dirección pero los estudiantes solo iban en una sola dirección como olas en el mar:

–– ¡Sora!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Sora sonreía al ver el inmenso patio interno, había olvidado por completo que estaba perdida ya que las maravillas de la academia la deslumbraban:

–– ¡Wow! Esto es mejor de lo que describían mamá y papá

Los estudiantes vagaban libremente por el patio, sora se distrajo al ver a una chica igual de perdida que ella la cual se acerco a hablarle:

–– Emmm… disculpa…

Sora observó a la joven pelirroja:

–– ¿Es a mi?

La chica asintió algo confundida mirando lo alrededores:

–– Busco a una amiga que perdí cuando uno de los grupos fue llamado a uno de los salones y ahora no se en donde estoy…

Sora algo tímida se miro los pies asintiendo:

–– Yo también estoy perdida… perdí a mi hermana mayor con la turba…

La pelirroja más alta sonrió estrechándole la mano:

–– Soy Nanami Haruka, podremos ayudarnos juntas a salir de aquí

Sora asintió notando la amabilidad de Nanami y estrecho la mano:

–– Soy Sora Kotobuki…

Nanami sonrió buscando con la mirada:

–– Por algún lado debe de haber alguien que nos ayude…

Sora se sentó en el césped suspirando:

–– Estoy bastante cansada como para seguir buscando…

Nanami le sonrió asintiendo:

–– Entonces buscare a algún profesor que nos ayude tu permanece aquí

Sin decir más Nanami se fue corriendo, Sora se tiro de espaldas mirando el cielo y sonriendo:

–– Espero que hermano mayor este orgulloso de nosotras…

El cielo celeste y sus nubes blancas parecía el mar, era realmente tranquilizador cerrar los ojos y sentir el viento en el rostro, a veces podía sentir que todos la aprisionaban y la sobreprotegían demasiado

Pero…

El sentimiento de tranquilidad que tenia Sora era único…

No pudo evitar caer dormida presa del agotamiento…

Más le pareció solo un parpadear ya que fue despertada por la voz de Syo:

–– Oye… este no es lugar para dormir y menos que tu hermana te está buscando por todas partes…

Sora se sobresalto al divisar el rostro de Syo tan cerca de ella y soltó un chillido retrocediendo:

–– ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

El rubio hizo un mohín cruzándose de brazos:

–– Ya te lo dije, tu hermana te busca por todas partes y pensé en ayudarla a encontrarte

Sora se enrollo avergonzada mirando hacia el costado:

–– No era necesario…

El rubio suspiro y le extendió la mano:

–– ¡Vamos, te llevare de regreso!

Se sentía bien lejos de su aprisionadora hermana la cual siempre le reprimía por todo y la sobreprotegía como si fuera un bebe…

Pero…

No podía decirle que no al chico que a pesar de no tener nada que ver con ella le ayudo a su hermana a buscarla…

Sora tomó su mano algo tímida, Syo rápidamente la levantó del suelo sujetándola para que no cayera, Sora podía sentirse un poco "Princesa" sobre la situación, Syo le sonrió soltándola:

–– Entonces… ¿Vamos por tu hermana? Debe de estar más frenética de lo que se encontraba

Sora sonrió asintiendo:

–– Un Idol no puede estar sin su compositora

Syo la quedo mirando asombrado:

–– ¿Tu eres la Idol y tu hermana la compositora?

La pelirroja sonrió asintiendo:

–– Si, ella será mi compositora

Syo comenzó a reír señalándola, Sora no comprendía que era lo chistoso:

–– ¿De qué te ríes?

Syo se seco las lágrimas señalándola:

–– Con tu timidez te será difícil convertirte en una Idol

La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos haciendo un mohín:

–– No se necesita extroversión si no talento

El rubio se seco las lágrimas debajo de sus ojos y negó con un dedo:

–– El talento es esencial pero… ¿Cómo puedes cantar enfrente de tanta gente que te observa y espera a que cometas un error si eres tímida?

Sora se miro los pies algo molesta:

–– Ya lo sé… pero jamás cometeré error alguno ya que he practicado incontable de veces…

Syo se coloco las manos en jarras y la miro sonriendo:

–– entonces… Quiero verte cantar…

Era una situación algo vergonzosa, sabía que no será capaz de hacerlo sin que estuviera cerca su hermana, Sora observo que la miraba fijamente incomodándola un poco, tenía que buscar una excusa para que la dejara:

–– Es que… estoy… Emmm… muy cansada como para cantar

Syo comenzó a reír dejando confundida a Sora:

–– ¿Eh… de que ríes?

Syo le guiño el ojo sonriendo:

–– La calve para cantar es que jamás JAMÁS deben de presionarte si no deseas, tu voz se cortara y no podrás expresar nada

Sora había notado que Syo le había probado, más no entendía por qué le ayudaba en eso, todos competirían por superarse entre sí como les había relatado su hermano, más el joven no parecía querer competir, Sora sonrió asintiendo:

–– Gracias…

Syo comenzó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos:

–– Vamos, el descansó no durara mucho y tendremos que asistir a clase

Sora asintió caminando junto a Syo en búsqueda de Aika.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La turba se había detenido, la castaña respiraba agitada:

–– Rayos… ¿Cuál es el apuro?

Se limpio el uniforme mirando hacia ambas direcciones:

–– ¿Dónde demonios estoy? Espero no haberme perdido…

Aika comenzó a caminar por el pasillo más noto a una chica perdida y no dudo en acercarse:

–– ¿Disculpa?

Nanami la miro sonriendo:

–– Pensé que jamás encontraría a alguien que quisiera ayudarme, no he visto a ningún profesor en la redonda

Aika se señalo confundida:

–– Yo no tengo ni la más remota idea de donde hay un profesor…

Nanami suspiro decepcionada:

–– A este paso comenzaran las primeras clases y yo no encuentro a Shibuya-San…

Aika sonrió apoyando las manos en los hombros de Nanami:

–– Busco a alguien también así que sería genial que me ayudaras

Más Shibuya llego corriendo:

–– Nanami te buscaba por todos lados, la cafetería ya cerró y están pidiendo que todos vayamos a nuestros salones

Nanami se sorprendió y fue arrastrada por Shibuya la cual hablaba sin parar, Aika no dudo en preguntarle a Nanami:

–– ¿¡Por casualidad no viste a una chica pelirroja perdida!?

Arrastrada por Shibuya, Nanami asintió señalando el patio:

–– ¡Se quedo esperándome allí!

Aika corrió velozmente un tanto preocupada por su pequeña hermana que no se percato de que había chocado con alguien el cual la sujeto antes de caer:

–– ¿Te encuentras bien?

Aika abrió los ojos divisando a un joven de cabello corto, azul y con una mirada totalmente amable:

–– Eh… si…

El joven suspiro ayudándola a mantener el equilibrio:

–– Trata de tener cuidado la próxima vez, podrías lastimarte…

Aika se rasco la cabeza sonriendo:

–– Es que estaba algo apresurada buscando a mi hermana…

Más se imagino que Sora podía estar llorando o asustada y eso la hizo salir corriendo:

–– ¡Lo lamento! ¡Tengo prisa!

El joven observo detenidamente a la joven marcharse y se alejó seriamente.

Aika corría por los pasillos velozmente en búsqueda de su hermana, en la cafetería, en el patio delantero, en los corredores y por ultimo en el patio interno pero sin signos de Sora, Aika se dejo caer agotada suspirando:

–– No puedo mover ni un musculo…

Más recordó el rostro furioso de su hermano y recupero la energía:

–– ¡Si se entera de que la perdí me matara!

Aika se levantó más Syo le saludo sonriendo:

–– ¡Al fin te encontramos!

La castaña tomó de los hombros frenética a Syo zangoloteándolo:

–– ¿¡La encontraste!?

Syo hizo un mohín y tomó las muñecas de Aika:

––¡Si dejaras de sacudirme podría decírtelo!

Aika lo soltó al igual Syo, la castaña sonrió sintiéndose algo torpe:

–– Lo lamento es que estaba preocupada por ella…

Syo asintió serenamente:

–– Esta en clase…

Aika sonrió aliviada:

–– De acuerdo llévame con ella

Más Syo le negó seriamente:

–– Tu clase será la A en cambio Sora estará en la clase S

Aika había oído de su hermano de la clase "A" y la "S"…

Pero…

¿Cómo había sacado tan baja calificación con todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en el examen?

Se sentía desmotivada…

Su hermano se burlaría de ella, ya lo podía oír…

Syo la miro confundido:

–– ¿Estás bien Aika-San?

La castaña asintió haciendo lo posible por olvidar la clase que le había tocado:

–– Claro que si… solo es que me preocupa Sora…

Syo sonrió apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Aika:

–– Yo la cuidara, de ahora en más Sora es mi compañera de salón

Aika asintió sonriéndole cálidamente:

–– Gracias Syo-Chan

El rubio se ruborizo y se aparto de la chica:

–– Bien… tengo que irme a clase...

Aika no sabía en donde debía ir y la mejor oportunidad era preguntarle:

–– Syo-Chan ¿Dónde es la clase?

El rubio señalo el pasillo:

–– Allí en donde está entrando el de cabello rojo

Aika sonriéndole:

–– Gracias Syo-Chan, nos vemos

El joven sonrió, Aika corrió a donde estaba el joven de cabello rojo el cual la miro:

–– Es la clase A ¿verdad?

El joven sonrió asintiendo:

–– Así es, bienvenida

Aika sonrió al recibir la cálida bienvenida de parte del chico:

–– Gracias, soy Aika Kotobuki

El joven sonrió presentándose también:

–– Ittoki Otoya

Al entrar pudo divisar a algunas personas que se topo en el día, Nanami le saludo:

–– ¡Hola Aika! ¿Encontraste a tu hermana?

La castaña asintió acercándose a Nanami:

–– Si le tocó en la clase "S"

Nanami y Shibuya se asombraron al oírlo más las luces se apagaron sorprendiéndolos a todos, las luces de colores y láser iluminaron la sala, el profesor Ringo palmeo las manos en señal de atención apareciendo:

–– ¡Es hora del show!

Todos observaron al profesor aparecer y no dudaron en tomar asiento, Ringo les guiño el ojo:

–– ¡Bienvenidos clase A, hoy nos dedicaremos a las reglas y a dividir quienes quieran ser compositores y quienes quieren ser Idol´s!

Aika se mordió el labio nerviosa, sabía que tenía que ser compositora pero… cantar era algo que amaba…

Más no podía decepcionar a su hermana, tenía que ser compositora aunque no supiera nada…

Ringo los señalo a todos:

–– ¡Levanten la mano los aspirantes a Idol!

Unos cuantos levantaron, la pelirroja Shibuya la cual estaba al lado de Nanami elevo la mano y el tal Ittoki y el joven de cabello azul el cual se había topado, la mayoría serian Idol´s…

Era una envidia y deseaba elevar la mano…

Más no lo haría…

El sueño de Sora tenía que hacerse realidad…

Ringo sonrió volviendo a señalar:

–– Y ¿Los aspirantes a compositores?

Aika fue la primera en elevar la mano, Masato la miro de reojo, la castaña se mordía el labio y su rostro demostraba lo contrario, Ringo sonrió dando una vuelta entera y guiñando el ojo:

–– Ahora que tenemos seleccionados procederemos a la tarea que será componer y escribir pero no lo harán individual si no que será en conjunto y me encargare de hacer un sorteo en la mañana publicando sus nombres en la pizarra de enfrente de ustedes

Todos se miraban emocionados más Ringo golpeo la mesa con firmeza:

–– La única regla que les recalcare es que: NO SE PUEDEN ENAMORAR DE SU COMPAÑERO

Todos se miraron confundidos al igual que Aika:

–– "Eso es algo drástico, es inevitable enamorarse de alguien que compone canciones contigo"

La controversia también surgía en el salón S cuando el profesor Hyuga afirmo la misma regla, algunos se enfadaban y otros les daba igual más Sora observaba a su alrededor que había chicos totalmente sensuales e irresistibles…

Sería un reto no enamorarse de alguno…

Más ese no sería el problema ya que sabía que su hermana seria su compositora…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o

Al terminar la clase de presentación con algunas preguntas sobre las reglas y algunas prácticas todos fueron enviados a sus respectivos cuartos, Aika guardaba sus cosas y la de su hermana en el lugar mientras Sora dormía:

–– "Ser un Idol es un sueño que he añorado desde que nuestro hermano mayor se volvió un vocalista… pero"

Se levantó del suelo y observo a su hermana dormir sonriendo:

–– Clase S… mamá y papá estarán orgullosos de ti Sora…

La cubrió con la manta sonriendo, Sora se quejo abrazando algo que no distinguía ver:

––"Aunque pierda mi sueño… me encargare de que el tuyo se haga realidad Sora…"

Aika camino hacia el balcón y salió a mirar las estrellas con nostalgia:

––Mamá… Papá… daremos todo de nosotras para llegar a ser como nuestro hermano… y espero que eso les enorgullezca…

Las estrellas centellaban en el cielo como cristales, entregando una hermosa noche para quien la observaba esa noche:

–– "Hoy comienza nuestra vida camino al estrellato"

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Aika mientras contemplaba la noche…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	2. Chapter 2: ¡Compongan Armonía!

Trayendo el segundo capítulo de Uta no prince Music of the heart, espero que les guste al igual que el primero: D

¡Disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo los "OC´S".

**Capitulo 2: "¡Compongan Armonía!"**

Parecía que el primer día en la academia había sido agradable para los alumnos, Sora y su hermana se dividieron al estudiar en diferente clase, Aika entro a su salón respectivo y fue saludada por Nanami:

–– ¡Por aquí Aika-San!

La castaña sonrió asintiendo más retrocedió al notar que casi volvía a toparse con Masato Hijirikawa:

–– Eh… lo lamento… no lo vi…

El hombre la miro serio:

–– No hay porque… no sucedió nada que debas lamentar…

Aika sonrió e iba a decirle algo más pero fue empujada hacia Nanami por Ittoki el cual reía:

–– Vamos Aika, Nanami esta esperándote

La castaña se quedo con la palabra en la boca, Masato no dijo nada y tomó asiento serio, Ittoki dejo de empujar a Aika la cual lo miro molesta:

–– ¡¿Por qué me empujaste Ittoki?!

El pelirrojo sonrió señalando a Nanami la cual le enseño un folleto entusiasmado:

–– ¡Le pedí a Ittoki que te obligara a venir ya que tenía que enseñarte esto!

Aika lo miro algo extrañada:

–– Eso está al revés o solo me parece Nanami…

El folleto que le enseñaba la pelirroja estaba al revés, esta sonrió avergonzada volteándolo:

–– Es que estaba muy entusiasmada ya que se trata de nuestro rol como compositores

Lo había olvidado…

Ella era una compositora al igual que Nanami, Aika se rascó la cabeza mientras leía:

–– Esto es…

Nanami asintió sonriendo:

–– Es una competencia de compositores, se sorteara un nombre cualquiera de un Idol de la academia y juntos tendrán que crear armonía

Aika solo sabía lo básico sobre la música, Sora era buena creando armonía y componiendo…

Eso sería todo un reto para Aika…

Pero…

Lo hacía por Sora no por ella misma, la castaña oprimió los puños y suspiro, Ittoki se le quedo viendo:

–– ¿Asustada?

Aika asintió fingiendo una sonrisa:

–– Un poco pero… con practica podre hacerlo

Nanami asintió estrechándole la mano:

–– Hagamos lo mejor Aika-San

La castaña actuó con seguridad estrechando la mano de Nanami:

–– Veremos quién compone armonía primero

Ambas chicas reían Ittoki de perfil diviso a Masato quien los observaba:

–– ¡Hijirikawa! ¿Quieres unirte a la conversación?

Más Ringo golpeo fuerte la mesa observando a Ittoki:

–– Otoya… parece que en el salón es más divertido hablar ¿Verdad?

Ittoki nervioso se sentó rápidamente negando:

–– ¡Lo contrario Profesor Ringo, solo que creí que aun no había llegado!

Ringo suspiro aliviando el rostro:

–– Esta vez te encuentras de suerte Ittoki… ya que estoy con otro evento en mi mente… pero si no…

Nanami y Aika se miraron aguantando la risa, ambas también habían estado hablando con Ittoki en clase pero habían sido más rápidas, El de cabello rosa volvió a sonreír:

–– Hoy es el gran día de que los estudiantes demuestren sus habilidades, el sorteo ya se ha hecho y nos encargamos de que tuvieran tiempo para escribir sus composiciones y el plazo será una semana junto al Idol que le designaron

Todos se sorprendieron al oír que sería limitadamente una semana, Nanami miro a Aika la cual estaba pálida…

¿Una semana escribiendo composiciones?

Esto estaba mal…

Sabia cantar pero…

No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo debía escribir la composición…

Ringo se acerco a la mesa de Aika preocupado por la expresión en su cara:

–– ¿Te encuentras bien Kotobuki?

La joven asintió divisando al profesor:

–– Eeeeeh… claro que si… solo… me sorprendió como a todos…

No podía admitir que no podía hacerlo, sería difícil pero el futuro de su hermana dependía de ella:

–– ¡Pero será divertido!

Declaró sonriendo, Ringo sonrió con ella:

–– Espero que ese entusiasmo sea el que vea reflejado en tu armonía

Aika asintió, el profesor se alejo y tomo una tiza parándose enfrente de la pizarra:

–– Ahora escribiré los nombres de las parejas así que necesito silencio…

Todos asintieron, Ittoki observaba a Nanami sonriendo, era lógico que él quería componer con ella, Aika suspiro recostándose en su pupitre:

–– Espero que me toque con alguien que me ayude…

Ringo se giro y guiño el ojo:

–– ¡Ahora me hare a un lado y verán las parejas con las cuales compondrán toda una semana!

Algunos se observaban maravillados pero Ringo cambio el tono de voz a uno más masculino:

–– Pero… deberán respetar las reglas… si su Armonía no supera la expectativa estarán perjudicando a su pareja…

Todos se sorprendieron, Aika oprimió los puños sorprendida:

––"Esto no… no creo poder hacerlo… perjudicar a alguien más…"

Ringo serio los señalo:

–– Y no olviden que NO PUEDEN ENAMORARSE de su COMPAÑERO… si eso pasara y nos enteráramos estarían en problema… y uno podría costarles la expulsión…

Esto era más complicado de lo que podía creer…

Aika se mordió el labio…

Era demasiada presión…

Fallarle a alguien por su incompetencia seria…

Egoísta…

Ringo suspiro y se hizo a un lado enseñando los nombres…

Ittoki y Nanami habían quedado juntos, el pelirrojo sonreía observando a Nanami la cual le devolvió la sonrisa…

Pero…

Aika diviso el nombre de su compañero…

"Masato Hijirikawa"

La castaña volteo a verlo algo sorprendida, el de mirada serena la observaba fijamente, Aika trago saliva algo presionada:

––"¿El será mi compañero?"

Ringo aplaudió haciendo que confeti lloviera del techo y las luces de colores iluminaban el salón:

–– ¡Felicidades a las parejas! ¡Hoy comenzaran a conocerse mejor así que encárguense de dar lo mejor de ustedes!

La clase comenzó a desorganizarse y las parejas comenzaban a hablar entre sí, Aika miraba la nada más tenía que presentarse ante Masato ya que si componía algo bueno estaría cada vez más cerca de ayudar a Sora, la castaña se propuso a levantarse y al voltear volvió a toparse con Masato:

–– Otra vez lo hice… disculpa mi torpeza Hijirikawa

El hombre alto y serio cerró los ojos asintiendo:

––Así que tu serás mi compositora…

Aika se esforzó en parecer segura y asintió sonriendo:

––Así es, compondré una armonía nunca antes escuchada y…

Más Masato le interrumpió seriamente:

–– Aun no estás lista para componer una armonía…

Aika lo miro algo frustrada sin entender nada:

–– ¿Por qué dices eso? Yo seré capaz de componer una Armonía…

El de cabello azul la miro seriamente:

–– No podrás componer Armonía si en tu interior no existe tal sentimiento… tu propio ser no tiene armonía… entonces… ¿Cómo piensas componer algo que desconoces?

Aika observo el suelo con los puños cerrados…

Era cierto…

La armonía nunca había existido dentro de ella… y tal vez ese era su mayor error…

La castaña oprimió los puños:

–– Pero… si no encuentro la Armonía… ella… no podrá…

Masato sin decir nada se dio la media vuelta marchándose, Aika lo observo silenciosa:

–– "Tal vez entienda que Hijirikawa no quiera perder y por eso nota lo insuficiente que soy con este tipo de cosas…"

Pero…

No podía darse por vencida…

No conocía la armonía pero…

Deseaba hacerlo…

Aika corrió tras Masato saliendo del aula:

–– ¡Hijirikawa!

El nombrado se detuvo y volteo a verla:

–– ¿Qué sucede Kotobuki?

La castaña se acerco al joven algo insegura y le estrecho la mano:

–– Aika Kotobuki, estaré encantada de trabajar contigo

Masato pestañeo, la chica hacia lo posible por mostrarse segura y Masato lo podía notar y sin pensarlo estrecho la mano de Aika:

–– Masato Hijirikawa… demos lo mejor de nosotros…

La castaña sonrió asintiendo, Masato frunció el seño:

–– Entonces dejemos todas nuestras inseguridades y trabajemos en equipo… ¿Estás de acuerdo?

No podía darse el lujo de decir que no es seria ofensivo ante su compañero, Aika asintió:

–– ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

Masato miro su reloj:

–– Aun es temprano… come algo y redondeando las dos de la tarde nos encontraremos en el patio delantero…

La castaña asintió mirando la hora:

-– A las dos en el patio delantero, es un hecho

El hombre le sonrió y soltando el apretón de mano se alejo:

–– Nos veremos…

Más con todo lo sucedido olvido ir a por su hermana:

–– ¡Ay dios Sora me debe de estar esperando!

La mayor no dudo en salir corriendo camino al salón de su hermana

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hyuga aun se encontraba escribiendo los nombres seriamente, Sora había divisado a sus otros compañeros de salón, al parecer la otra vez había estado tan nerviosa que no había notado quienes estaban, Syo se sentaba a su lado, Sora había recordado por qué no había observado nada, el rubio había entrado con ella y todo el tiempo le aconsejaba, al parecer era el más cercano, el profesor Hyuga se aclaro la garganta:

–– Espero que las reglas no tengan que ser reiteradas como si tratara con alumnos con problemas… no soy perico para repetir lo mismo…

Una voz sarcástica y burlona sonó de atrás de Sora:

–– ¿Esta seguro?

Hyuga frunció el seño mirando hacia donde se encontraba Sora y se mordió el labio furioso:

–– Eso no ha sido un chiste… hablo enserio…

Sora se sentía un poco incomoda ya que no sabía a quién le hablaba el profesor, la voz burlona sonó nuevamente:

–– Si hablara enserio no estaría riendo…

Syo observó que Ren Jinguji se encontraba con los pies en el pupitre bufándose:

–– Que mas da… todos ya sabemos que tarde o temprano la regla de amar a una "Lady" se hará añicos… sin decir que por imponerla rigurosamente es probable que curiosos y temerarios deseen aventurarse en tal riesgosa situación… y al final… la academia Saotome acabara con un puñado de alumnos y todo por una patética regla la cual es difícil el no tentarse…

Syo suspiro molesto apoyando su mejilla contra su mano:

–– Otra vez comenzaran

Sora miro a Syo confundida:

–– ¿Eh?

El rubio chasqueo los dedos y la atmosfera pareció cambiar, Hyuga oprimió molesto un lápiz mientras que Ren jugaba con su cabello:

–– Ren Jinguji… si no le agradan las ideas bien le puedo invitar a que se retire

El hombre se puso de pie y miro fijamente a su profesor:

–– No necesito escolta… a demás se a donde me quejare… estas reglas apestan…

Sora miro algo aterrorizada a Syo:

––… ¿Es el rebelde de la clase?

Syo observo en silencio, Ren parecía haber callado más el semblante de Hyuga seguía fruncido, más fue solo cuestión de segundos que Ren observara fijamente a Sora sonriendo:

–– ¿Acaso te incomoda algo pichoncita?

Sora pudo sentir como se le estremecía la piel y negó con la cabeza, Ren frunció el seño:

–– Entonces no digas nada que me llame la atención… soy de esos que le fascina romper las reglas…

Más sin darle oportunidad alguna Syo se levantó y lo aparto de la chica:

–– Ella no tiene nada que ver Ren… es mejor que te vayas antes de que…

Ren se libero del agarre de Syo y lo observó serio:

––Pequeño enano… no quiero problemas contigo pero… pídele a la señorita que no despierte mi atención sobre ella otra vez…

Syo frunció el seño y oprimió los puños, la palabra que mas detestaba en el mundo después de "Lindo" era "Pequeño y Enano", rechino sus dientes, estaba a punto de estallar…

Más Hyuga golpeo la mesa llamando la atención de Syo:

–– ¡Suficiente Kurusu!

El rubio se calmo más no se aparto de enfrente de Ren, el pelirrojo sonrió y sin decir más se retiro de la clase, Sora miro a Syo sorprendida al ver como alguien tan bajito podía enfrentar con tanta rudeza a ese hombre, Syo aun tenso se sentó sin decir más cruzándose de brazos

Hyuga continúo la clase sin seguir el tema de Ren aunque sería el cotilleo general en el salón.

Sora miro de perfil a Syo el cual sacaba apuntes seriamente y no pudo evitar sonreír:

––"Gracias Syo-Kun"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Después de dar varias vueltas, Aika logro encontrar la escalera que la llevaría a donde estaba Sora:

–– Este lugar es como un castillo… solo le faltan pasadizos y calabozos…

Agotada se sentó en un escalón:

–– ¿Qué voy a hacer con el caso de Masato? El parecía algo apático sobre el tema… tal vez sepa que no puedo ni escribir correctamente las blancas o las corcheas sin saber que sonido hacen… para mí son…

Aika recordaba las clases de canto que le dedicaba su madre a ambas, Sora seguía cada nota a la perfección, más ella siempre solía cantar del corazón…

Oprimió los puños, eran solo dibujos no tenían significado las partituras…

La escancia de cantar era hacerlo libre y sin restricciones…

La castaña molesta se levantó rápidamente regañándose a sí misma:

–– ¿En qué demonios pienso? ¡Hacer partituras puede ser pan comido solo tengo que estudiar y no fallarle a Masato!

Sonrió determinada, no sabía nada de ser compositora pero parecía ser un reto que se disponía a enfrentar, más una risa burlona sonó a sus espaldas:

––Su determinación parece contagiosa "Lady"…

Aika giro observando a Ren el cual bajaba las escaleras, la castaña frunció el seño y se disponía a marcharse más el pelirrojo sonrió:

–– No tienes por qué huir como si fuera un depredador… solo que admiro la determinación de algunas personas…

Aika pudo ver algo en los ojos de Ren que se le hacía familiar…

El hombre bajo hasta el descanso de la escalera donde estaba Aika…

Tenía la misma expresión de que odiaba algo…

Ren sonrió guiñándole el ojo:

–– Espero volver a encontrarnos y ver un poco más de esa determinación lady…

Y sin decir más siguió su camino, Aika lo observo con la mirada:

––"Así que no soy la única descontenta… el nombro determinación pero… yo lo llamaría ser una buena actriz"

Aika sonrió y continuo subiendo hasta llegar a la planta superior, los alumnos salían de las aulas, Aika camino por los pasillos en búsqueda del grupo donde estaba su hermana:

–– Parece que me agote sin sentido… apenas salieron…

Más caminar en los pasillos era como ir contra una corriente, todos caminaban para la misma dirección:

–– Discúlpenme… con permiso…

Por más educada que era los alumnos seguían su trayecto, en un momento Aika fue empujada y perdiendo el balance estaba a punto de caer, cuando de repente su espalda golpeo contra alguien:

–– Ay… lo lamento…

Y lentamente pudo divisar a un joven de cabello azul un poco más oscuro que el de Masato y algo despeinado, Aika quedo algo sorprendido, Ichinose decidió hablar:

–– ¿Te encuentras bien?...

Aika se quedo viendo al joven algo confundida como si conociera su rostro:

–– Eh… si gracias…

Parecía haberlo visto…

Pero…

¿De dónde?

Ichinose le ayudo a levantarse:

–– Se cuidadosa la próxima vez…

La castaña asintió reincorporándose y algo dudosa decidió hablarle:

–– Disculpa… ¿No te he visto antes?

Ichinose la miro de perfil seriamente:

–– Si… ayer casi te caes y te tropezaste conmigo…

Aika recordó el momento cuando se sorprendió al ver a Syo y tropezó con Ichinose torpemente, al recordar eso frunció el seño:

–– Ah… el antipático que no acepto mis disculpas…

Ichinose nada dijo dándole la espalda y marchándose, Aika frunció el seño:

–– Se ve que debe de ser parte de su personalidad dejar a una chica hablando sola…

Syo salió junto a Sora del salón, el rubio sonrió:

–– ¡Ey Aika!

La castaña observo a Syo un poco molesta por el encuentro con Ichinose:

–– Hola Syo-Kun…

Sora miro al rubio confundida:

–– Creo que a mi hermana le fue mal en algo, no me es raro verla enfadada…

Syo sonrió golpeándole la frente con dos dedos:

–– ¿Qué te sucede Aika-San? Esa cara dice: "Estoy enfadada" ¿No?

La castaña suspiro sonriendo:

–– lo lamento ustedes no tiene la culpa si no algunos descorteces que se van aun cuando una chica está hablando

Sora sonrió asintiendo:

–– ¿Te refieres a Ichinose Tokiya?

La joven no sabía de quien hablaban y se cruzo de brazos:

–– No lo sé… no se su nombre…

Syo comenzó a imitarlo:

–– Es alto y estirado, su rostro no muestra nada y siempre quiere destacar en todo

Aika recordó la postura alta y estirada del joven y su inerte rostro:

–– Debe de ser el mismo…

El rubio frunció el seño y golpeando sus puños molesto:

–– Los sujetos como él y Ren me quitan el apetito…

Sora asintió observando al rubio e iba a relatarle más Ittoki llego corriendo:

–– Aika-San, por fin te encuentro…

La castaña miro a Ittoki sonriendo:

–– hola Ittoki llegas a tiempo

El joven la mira confundida más Aika le señala a Sora y a Syo:

–– Ella es mi hermana Sora Kotobuki y el es un amigo Syo Kurusu

Sora sonrió tímidamente:

–– Es un gusto…

Ittoki le sonrió amistosamente:

–– El placer es todo mío Sora-Chan

Más Syo resoplo mirándolo:

–– Ya lo conocí cuando hicimos el examen…

Ittoki sonrió asintiendo:

–– Si, aunque no hablamos mucho

Sora y Aika rieron más Ittoki miro a la castaña:

–– Más he venido porque el profesor Ringo quiere que hoy mismo comencemos a trabajar en grupos

Aika asintió sonriendo determinada a ir:

–– Gracias Ittoki-Kun

El pelirrojo saludo yéndose en dirección a la escalera donde Nanami le esperaba, Sora suspiro mirándola:

––Y yo que creía que serias mi compositora…

Aika sonrió guiñándole el ojo:

–– Es solo un trabajo, tengo que perfeccionarme para convertirme en la mejor de las compositoras y así lograr tu sueño

Syo asintió sonriendo:

–– Al igual que tu Sora, tenemos que practicar mucho de lo que se trata cantar

Sora le sonrió a Syo:

–– ¿Te molestarías en ayudarme?

El rubio le guiño el ojo:

–– Solo déjalo en mis manos

Aika sonrió asintiendo:

–– Tengo prisa así que traten de no meterse en problemas

Syo sonrió de brazos cruzados:

–– No te preocupes, soy experto en meterme en ellos

Sora reía junto a Syo, más Aika comenzó a correr velozmente, Masato había acordado verla a las dos y casi se cumplía la hora y todo había sido su culpa por no conocer la academia, Aika velozmente saltaba los escalones sin caerse, se sentiría muy irresponsable si llegaba tarde por quedarse charlando:

–– ¡No, no, no! ¡Ni muerta puedo llegar tarde!

Las escaleras y pasillos parecían interminables o era su ilusión:

––"Espero que no se haya ido"

0o0o0o0o0o0oo00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo00o0o

Masato miraba la hora del reloj serio:

–– Esto no me agrada…

Aika pudo divisar a Masato en la fuente y sonrió saludándolo sin casi aliento:

–– Masato-San

El hombre la miro negando esbozando una sonrisa:

–– No eres nada puntual…

Aika suspiro sentándose y retomando el aliento:

–– Es que quería saber si mi hermana estaba bien… y… me perdí…

Masato de su cartera saco una botella de agua extendiéndosela:

–– Bebe…

La chica sonrió asintiendo:

–– Gracias…

Aika bebía el agua sedienta, Masato la observaba de perfil, un silencio invadió el patio, ninguno de los dos decía nada…

Masato era muy silencioso y Aika estaba sin aliento…

El viento movía las hojas de los árboles y el sol emitía su radiante calor, Masato suspiro:

–– Sentir esta paz… me inspira a poder escribir…

Aika sonrió asintiendo:

–– Es un lugar genial para relajarse…

Masato se sentó alado de la joven:

–– ¿Qué será lo primero que harás cuando comencemos a trabajar?

Aika se sorprendió ante tal pregunta y pudo sentir esa inseguridad de nuevo:

––Bueno… yo…

Masato frunció el seño:

–– Te cambiare la pregunta… ¿Por qué decidiste levantar la mano cuando pidieron a los compositores siendo que lucias insegura?

La joven lo miro sorprendida:

–– ¿Cómo lo sabías? Es decir… no dije nada…

El joven cerró los ojos:

–– No se precisa mucho tiempo para conocer a alguien… y menos a alguien que no piensa con la armonía de su corazón si no con la razón de su mente…

Aika entendía a lo que se refería Masato…

No pensaba ser una compositora como vocación…

Si no como una obligación…

Masato parecía que pudiera leerla con facilidad…

Pero…

¿Era ese el motivo por el cual no podía hacer música?

Masato miro hacia el cielo seriamente:

–– ¿Cuál es tu motivo en esta academia Aika-San?

El viento movió el cabello de ambos, Aika lo observaba sorprendida:

–– Mi… motivo…


	3. Chapter 3: Su motivo

¡Tercer capítulo de Uta no prince Music of the heart! :D

¡Disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo los "OC´S".

**Capitulo 3: "Su motivo"**

–– Mi… motivo…

Masato asintió observando las nubes:

–– Así es… a cada uno de nosotros nos impulsa un motivo para ser Idol… y creo que les sucede lo mismo a los compositores…

Aika oprimió la falda con sus puños:

–– A mi no me gusta hacer música…

Masato la observó de perfil dejándola proseguir:

–– Yo… siempre quise cantar… cantar como lo hace mi hermano y como lo hacia mi padre… recuerdo que cada noche de tormenta cuando Sora era pequeña me pedía una canción para dormir… decía que mi voz no le hacía temer a la tormenta… Pero…

Frunció el seño:

–– Un día enferme de la garganta y no pude cantar…

Masato desvió la mirada al suelo tristemente:

–– Eso… tiene sentido…

Aika observo al hombre el cual parecía haberse identificado con ella:

–– Tiene sentido tu falta de Armonía…

La castaña comenzó a sacar una hoja con partituras vacías:

–– Mi mente es como esta hoja… esta vacía y no sabe que agregar o que notas son las correctas y menos en donde van…

Masato se levantó seriamente, Aika lo miro sorprendida:

–– ¡Masato-San, ¿a dónde vas?!

El de ojos azules la miro seriamente:

–– Hoy no compondremos nada…

Aika negó levantándose rápidamente y bloqueándole el paso:

–– ¡Espera, puedo esforzarme!

Masato negó esquivándola:

–– Aun no estás preparada Aika-San… Mañana comenzaremos…

Aika oprimió las hojas con frustración:

–– Pero…

Más diviso como se alejaba Masato y frunció el seño:

–– Si no quiere ayudarme bien puedo hacerlo sola…

La castaña se sentó nuevamente en la fuente y saco un lápiz:

–– No puedo ser inútil en esto… ya es suficiente con no poder cantar…

Aika comenzó a escribir en la partitura concentrada, los estudiantes pasaban y pasaban y Aika continuaba escribiendo había momentos en los que entraba en crisis y acababa destruyendo la hoja y en otros momentos el grafo de lápiz se partía y volvía a entrar en crisis, el sol se movía del lugar cada vez que Aika observaba el cielo para inspirarse, a su alrededor cada vez había menos alumnos más ella no se detendría hasta terminar la hoja…

Luego de incontables horas y de que el cielo luciera naranja por el atardecer Aika se pasó la mano por la frente sonriendo:

–– Lo hice… la hoja esta completa…

Más era bastante extraña la composición ya que había colocado las clásicas notas pero había inventado otras pero la joven estaba alegre y se levantó elevando la hoja hacia arriba:

–– ¡La termine, soy buena en algo!

Más una ráfaga de viento le arrebato la partitura Aika no pudo evitar chillar al ver como la hoja se le iba de las manos:

–– ¡Mi partitura!

La castaña comenzó a correr detrás de la hoja:

–– ¡Vuelve aquí maldición, me tomó todo el día hacerla!

La hoja se elevaba alejándose de la chica, Aika daba brincos en vano ya que jamás la alcanzaría, la hoja parecía que se desaparecía, la castaña se detuvo exhausta:

–– Maldición… no puedo correr más…

Se oprimió la falda frustrada…

Todo su esfuerzo había salido volando de sus manos…

En total la culpa era de ella por elevar la hoja hacia arriba…

Pero…

También era culpable el viento repentino que le arrebato la hoja…

Aika se dejo caer al suelo deprimida:

–– Todo ese trabajo para que se fuera de mis manos…

Se mordió el labio frustrada:

–– No puedo cantar… y ahora esto…

No quería llorar…

No lo haría…

Eso no la volvería una compositora…

Eso no ayudaría a su hermana…

Aika se restregó los ojos más la hoja apareció frente a ella, la castaña la miro sorprendida:

–– Mi… partitura…

Y al elevar la mirada Ichinose era quien se la extendía seriamente:

–– Toma…

Aika la tomó confundida:

–– Gracias… ¿Ichinose Tokiya verdad?

El alto levantó una ceja y asintió:

–– Así es…

Un silencio invadió el patio…

Solo el viento susurraba por los alrededores…

Ichinose desvió la mirada y señalo la partitura:

–– Eres de los compositores…

Aika oprimió fuerte la partitura y asintió:

–– O al menos a eso aspiro…

Ichinose seriamente se cruzo de brazos:

–– No sabes nada de partituras ni de componer música…

Aika pestañeo confundida mirando la hoja:

–– Yo creía que estaba bien…

Ichinose negó arrodillándose a su lado y señalando la hoja de pentagrama:

–– Tiene muchos errores… como por ejemplo… Aquí en el comienzo olvidaste identificar la clave… y por aquí no tiene compás y solamente trabajaste con negritas, corcheas y blancas… las demás son una monstruosidad para la música

Aika rio nerviosa rascándose la cabeza:

–– Esto sí que debe de ser vergonzoso…

Ichinose ayudo a levantar a la joven:

–– Seria más vergonzoso si los profesores notaran que no sabes nada de esto…

Aika oprimió los puños y lo miro fijamente:

–– ¡No les vayas a decir!

Ichinose se sorprendió y la miro silenciosamente, Aika estaba determinada a ser una compositora para su hermana y no podía permitir que se enteraran de su insuficiencia:

–– ¡Por favor! Esto significa mucho para mi hermana… en mis manos esta su futuro… no pienso rendirme…

El hombre suspiro desviando la mirada de la joven:

–– Con lo poco que sabes será solo cuestión de minutos que se enteren solos…

La castaña frunció el seño más Ichinose tomó la palabra:

–– Necesitaras unas clases particulares sobre música…

Aika pestañeo sin entender lo que estaba diciendo el joven:

–– En este estado… te convertirías en un obstáculo para el triunfo de tu hermana…

Ichinose comenzó a marcharse, Aika se levantó y comenzó a seguirlo:

–– Emmm… Ichinose-San…

El alto le miro seriamente:

–– Se está haciendo tarde… ¿Qué necesitas?

Aika hizo un mohín, Ichinose en sus dos encuentros la trataba fríamente más no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de hablar con alguien que sabía de música:

–– Ya que sabes mucho de música… me preguntaba si…

Rápidamente Ichinose negó retomando la marcha:

–– No requiero del tiempo…

Aika lo seguía con la hoja en la mano:

–– Pero ni siquiera acabe y ya te estás negando… solo quería que me ayudaras con lo básico…

Ichinose frunció el seño negando:

–– Ya te lo dije... de verdad no requiero del tiempo…

Aika se cuadro enfrente del joven seriamente:

–– ¡Hablo enserio Ichinose! Necesito tu ayuda

El hombre la ignoro e intento evadirla más Aika se interpuso nuevamente:

–– Por favor… si haces esto por mí no volveré a molestarte…

Ichinose suspiro molesto:

–– Solo esto… y nada más…

La castaña asintió sonriendo, el joven se paro frente a la chica:

–– En la biblioteca a las once o doce de la noche…

Aika se rasco la cabeza confundida:

–– ¿Por qué tan tarde?

Ichinose frunció el seño:

–– Te dije que estoy bastante ocupado… si ese horario no es de tu agrado no puedo hacer nada…

La castaña negó moviendo las manos nerviosa:

–– Era solo curiosidad no te enfades Ichinose-San… claro que asistiré gruñón…

Ichinose hizo un sonido similar a una risa corta y siguió caminando:

–– Si no estás a la hora asignada se acaban las clases… nos quedaremos estudiando hasta tarde…

Aika asintió sonriendo y corriendo se paró enfrente de él y sonriéndole le extendiendo su mano:

–– Aika Kotobuki, será un placer estudiar juntos

Ichinose le estrecho la mano esbozando una sonrisa:

–– Ichinose Tokiya…

Aika frunció el seño mirándolo fijamente:

–– Te pareces mucho a alguien…

Ichinose soltó su mano y siguió caminando:

–– No se dé que hablas…

La castaña lo siguió:

–– ¡Ey, espera! no camines tan rápido

0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o o00o0oo00oo00o0o

Sora y Syo salieron de la clase riendo, el rubio fue el primero en hablar:

–– Y cuando desafino… que gracioso… parecía una gallina poniendo huevos…

Sora comenzó a reír a carcajadas gracias al comentario de Syo:

–– No lo había pensado así… y yo que creía que desafinaba

El chico negó sonriendo:

–– Mentirosa, yo esperando a oír una voz totalmente horrible y me dejaste sorprendido

La pelirroja se sonrojo mirando el suelo:

–– Mentira, cante muy a destiempo con la melodía

Syo sonrió mirando a la chica:

–– Nah, yo creo que para ser tu primer ensayo lo hiciste genial

Sora le sonrió tímidamente, Syo era un chico muy amable y simpático, sincero y un poco impetuoso

Pero…

Dentro de todo era un chico adorable el cual era fácil encariñarse, más una voz se escucho desde una punta del pasillo:

–– ¡Syo-Chan!

El rubio se exaltó al oír esa voz, Sora lo miro:

–– ¿Qué sucede Syo-Kun?

El chico la miro aterrado y temblando:

–– Dime que detrás nuestro no viene un grandote de lentes, rubio y con una sonrisa totalmente escalofriante…

La pelirroja pestañeo y observó hacia atrás y diviso a Natsuki el cual al verla se freno en seco:

–– sí pero… se detuvo…

Syo volteo rápidamente al observar que Natsuki tenía la típica cara de que abrazaría a algo tierno:

–– ¡Rayos, corre Sora!

Syo comenzó a correr, la chica no entendía nada…

¿Por qué debía de correr de ese joven?

Natsuki comenzó acorrer en dirección a Sora:

–– ¡Es taaaaan tierna!

Syo se detuvo buscando a Sora con la mirada:

–– ¡¿Dónde demonios estas Sora?!

Más al voltear notó que Sora seguía en el mismo lugar, Natsuki corría hacia ella, Syo frunció el seño…

Si Natsuki abrazaba a la chica la dejaría sin aliento…

El deber que le había asignado Aika era proteger a Sora…

Syo se impulso y comenzó a correr hacia Sora:

–– ¡Yo me encargare de salvarte Sora!

La pelirroja no entendía nada de nada, era demasiado drama por solo un joven más no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a Syo:

–– "Es… tan… lindo…"

Natsuki y Syo parecían correr en cámara lenta…

Era como una película Western…

Natsuki fue el primero en brincar hacia Sora, la chica se sorprendió más fue empujada por Syo:

–– ¡No dejare que te asfixie!

Sora fue apartada hacia atrás más cayó en brazos de Ren el cual sonrió:

–– Parece que el destino quiere que nos conozcamos…

Sora no entendía nada, estaba en brazos de Ren Jinguji el cual sonreía…

Pero…

¿Qué había sucedido con Syo?

Al mirar enfrente de ella, el rubio era sofocado por Natsuki:

–– Syo-Chan, no tienes que sentir celos, siempre serás mi favorito

El chico hacia lo posible por liberarse y lanzaba chillidos:

–– ¡SUELTAME! ¡DEJAME IR!

La pelirroja en verdad no entendía nada, Ren ayudo a reincorporarse a Sora:

–– Estos sujetos no cambiaran nada… el enano y Shinomiya siempre arman una escena diferente…

Sora miro a Ren:

–– Gracias por ayudarme Jinguji-San

Ren sonrió guiñándole el ojo:

–– Llámame Ren, pichoncita…

¿Le había vuelto a llamar Pichoncita?

Tal vez no le había dicho su nombre y por eso le decía por ese apodo, Sora algo tímida se miro los pies:

–– Sora Kotobuki…

Ren sonrió clavando sus ojos celestes en el rostro de Sora:

–– Lo sé… asistimos a la misma clase…

Syo pudo oír la voz de Ren y furioso se libero de Natsuki para apartar a Sora de la vista de Ren, el pelirrojo frunció el seño y borro la sonrisa:

–– Pero miren quien apareció… el enano…

Syo gruño al ser llamado "Enano", todo lo que era relacionado con su altura no le molestaba le "FASTIDIABA" lo aborrecía:

–– ¡No soy "EL ENANO"! ¡Mi nombre es SYO KURKUSU!

Ren parecía no darle importancia y de lejos le guiño el ojo:

–– Nos veremos pichoncita…

Ren se marcho con su avalancha de admiradoras, Syo gruño:

–– ¡Como se atreve ese don Juan a venir a coquetearte frente a mí!

Natsuki sonrió tomando la mano de la pelirroja, ambos estaban ruborizados, Sora por la vergüenza y Natsuki por lo fascinado de lo adorable que le parecía la chica:

–– Natsuki Shinomiya… amo las cosas tiernas y tu entras en mi lista

Sora bajo la cabeza sonriendo:

–– Sora Kotobuki…

El de ojos verdes sonrió mirándola más de cerca sin dejar de ruborizarse:

–– Eres tan linda

Sora no había recibido tantos elogios de lo bonita que era por parte de un joven, Syo observó a Natsuki y se interpuso entre ambos:

–– Yaaaa, Natsuki deja de mirarla como si fueras a devorarla… no es de esas que se sienten cómodas cuando la observan fijo

Natsuki le sonrió a Syo tomándolo de la mano:

–– Es tu novia ¿verdad Syo-Chan? Parece que la quieres solo para ti… Eso es tan tierno

El rubio negó algo torpe:

–– ¡¿Qué demonios piensa esa pervertida mente tuya?! Sora-Chan es mi compañera de grupo… solo hago lo que su hermana me encargo

Sora le sonrió tiernamente:

–– Y lo haces bien Syo-Kun

El rubio es ruborizo y observo hacia otro lado de brazos cruzados:

–– Solo lo hago porque me lo encargo tu hermana

Natsuki sonrió tomándola de las manos haciendo que Syo se irritara un poco:

–– ¡¿Qué estás haciendo Natsuki?!

El joven lo ignoro y le sonrió a Sora:

–– Un hermana debe de ser igual de tierna, dulce y linda que tu…

Sora asintió recordando a su hermana:

–– Si, ella suele cuidar de mi siempre así que es linda y tierna al igual que dulce

Natsuki estaba maravillado más Syo se bufo al oír la descripción de Aika:

–– Esa no es Aika Kotobuki…

Ambos se lo quedaron viendo, el rubio se puso las manos en los bolsillos:

–– Ella es… Impaciente, atropellada, gruñona, nerviosa y no olvidemos que también…

Más Sora comenzó a reír señalando detrás de Syo:

–– ¿Sería mucho mejor si la describo en el modo que te está viendo?

Natsuki solo la miraba pestañeando, Syo observo desconfiado detrás de él y diviso un par de piernas, el rubio trago saliva:

–– Y como decía… Aika es carismática, inteligente y no entiendo por qué demonios sigo hablando si se que está detrás mío…

Aika se asomó por el hombro de Syo sonriendo:

–– ¿Por qué dejaste de describirme? Parece que lo haces muy bien Syo-Kun

El rubio se sonrojo nervioso y se aparto de donde estaba la chica:

–– ¡Te equivocas, yo solo estaba bromeando!

Aika comenzó a reír al ver al joven nervioso el cual trataba de excusarse, Natsuki sonrió extendiéndole la mano:

–– Natsuki Shinomiya

Aika sonrió estrechándole la mano:

–– Aika Kotobuki es todo un placer

El de ojos verdes sonreía mirándola fijo:

–– Tu eres una de las compositoras de nuestra clase

La castaña pestañeo intentando reconocer al joven:

–– ¿Estas en la clase A?

Natsuki la miro fijamente observando sus ojos color rosa:

–– Si, tú fuiste la primera en levantar la mano cuando pidieron a los compositores

Aika lo recordó, había levantado la mano sin pensarlo dos veces para ser una compositora, la castaña rio nerviosa:

–– Ah, así que tu eres de mi misma clase, no lo había notado ya que estaba un poco nerviosa

Natsuki asintió mirando a Sora:

–– Tu hermana es completamente linda al igual que tu Sora-Chan

Sora sonrió apenada mirando el suelo:

–– Gracias… Natsuki-San…

Syo se cruzó de brazos mirándolos:

–– Ahora Natsuki no se despegara de Sora…

Aika lo miro confundida:

–– ¿Y eso por qué?

El rubio clavo sus ojos celestes en los de la castaña:

–– A Natsuki le gustan todas pero TODAS las cosas lindas, tiernas y dulces… y creo que considero a Sora una de ellas

Aika miro al joven el cual hablaba con Sora y la hacia reír:

–– Bueno… no creo que sea un mal chico…

Syo sonrió mirando a Natsuki:

–– En eso aciertas Aika… Natsuki es totalmente amable…

Aika sonrió mirando Syo el cual fijaba su mirada en los dos que conversaban:

–– Se nota que le tienes gran aprecio a Natsuki…

El rubio la miro rápidamente algo molesto:

–– Pero… ¿Que tonterías dices? Yo… solo… sé que es capaz Natsuki pero no implica que lo aprecie o alguna de esas cosas que piensas…

La castaña comenzó a reír señalándolo:

–– Luces extremadamente tierno cuando estas a la defensiva Syo-Kun

Syo hizo un mohín y miro hacia un costado sonrojado:

–– Yaaaa… deja de decir tonterías…

Natsuki miro a Syo sonriendo;

–– Se está haciendo tarde Syo-Chan, debemos de regresar a nuestros cuartos

Sora bostezo asintiendo y mirando a su hermana:

–– Si, se acerca la noche y no hemos encargado nada para comer…

Aika sonrió tomando a Sora del brazo:

–– Si debemos de volver a nuestros cuartos, no podemos estar en los pasillos a estas horas de la noche

Syo asintió mirando su reloj:

––Diez y cuarto… y yo aun no he hecho mi ensayo para mañana…

Natsuki les sonrió a las chicas arrastrando a Syo por el pasillo:

–– Bien, nos vemos mañana chicas, que tengo una buena cena y un lindo descansar

Syo no se detenía de protestar al ser arrastrado por Natsuki, Sora comenzó a reír:

–– Syo-Kun es todo un guardián a pesar de que nos conocemos hace tan poco…

Aika le sonrió cálidamente;

–– Lo que sucede es que el debe de notar lo delicada y dulce que eres Sora-Chan

La pelirroja se sonrojo sonriendo:

–– Digamos que cerca de él… puedo sentirme menos tímida y mas yo misma…

Aika sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia su recamara con su hermana…

No era capaz de cantar…

Pero…

Sabiendo que sora era feliz cantando…

Ya era suficiente…

Ese tenía que ser su motivo…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Un Toyota RAV4 iluminaba las oscuras calles, el hombre que lo conducía observó por el retrovisor:

–– Tu debut no fue lo esperado… tendrás que esforzarte un poco mas Hayato…

La mirada de Hayato se le lleno de frustración…

Tantos conciertos para acabar siendo un simple comediante…

Un rostro bonito…

Oprimió los puños molesto:

–– Pero… cantar es todo para mi… ¿No podemos hacer algo para que pueda debutar nuevamente como solista?

Su manager suspiro mirando hacia el frente:

–– No puedo prometerte nada Hayato… pero si consigo un debut para ti… debes de esforzarte para que salga como lo planeado…

El de cabello azul oscuro asintió iluminándosele los ojos:

–– Gracias… Himura-San…

El automóvil surcaba las calles desiertas, el hombre miro su reloj:

–– "10:35 PM… llegare a tiempo"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	4. Chapter 4: Estudio a media noche

Nuevo capítulo de Uta no prince Music of the heart! :D

¡Disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo los "OC´S".

**Capitulo 4: "Estudio a media noche"**

Aika parecía estar concentrada con una hoja y fruncía el seño, Sora la cual estaba encima de la cama de cabeza observo a su hermana:

–– Aika… tengo hambre…

La castaña asintió sin dejar de escribir:

–– Ya llame al servicio… así que no tardaran en llegar…

La pelirroja bostezo tomando asiento:

–– ¿Qué estás haciendo hermana?

La mayor frustrada destrozo la hoja chillando de frustración:

––¡ ¿Por qué no me salen las malditas partituras?!

Sora comenzó a reír ante la desesperación de la chica:

–– Tranquilízate hermana, es casi lo mismo que cantar, prueba cantar un poco

Aika se sobresalto levantándose de golpe, no quería tocar el tema de cantar…

Nunca…

Sora pestañeo confundida:

–– ¿Estás bien hermana?

Aika sonrió distrayendo a su hermana:

–– Eh… si claro… recordé que tengo algo que hacer…

La castaña se levantó y camino hacia la puerta más esta fue golpeada, Sora dio un brinco en la cama:

–– ¡La comida!

Aika abrió encontrándose con Natsuki el cual sonreía:

–– Hola, quería dejarles esas ricas galletas que hornee yo mismo

Sora corrió hacia la puerta sonriendo:

–– Natsuki-San, eres muy amable ¿Cómo esta Syo-Kun?

Natsuki sonrió extendiéndole otro paquete envuelto a la mayor:

–– Él quería que les diera estas ricas galletas que hizo el mismo

Aika pestañeo sosteniéndolo:

––Natsuki… ¿El amigo de Syo verdad?

El rubio asintió más un zapato impacto en la nuca de Natsuki:

––¡Deja de decir estupideces Natsuki, yo no hago esas cosas de niñas!

El de ojos verdes sonrió al ver a Syo a un metro de distancia:

–– ¡Syo-Chan no sabía que me habías seguido!

El rubio diviso que Aika lo miraba confundida mientras que sostenía las galletas y no pudo evitar soltar un chillido:

––¡Aika-San puedo explicarlo!

La castaña suspiro saliendo de la habitación y caminando hacia Syo:

–– ¿Enserio las hiciste tu Syo-Kun?

El de ojos celestes trago saliva algo nervioso e hizo un mohín esquivando la mirada de Aika:

–– Eso no importa… solo disfrútenlas…

La castaña sonrió asintiendo:

–– De acuerdo Syo-Kun, gracias y procura descansar

El rubio solo la miro de perfil y asintió rascándose la cabeza:

–– De acuerdo pero… no es necesario que te preocupes… así que tu tampoco te sobre-exijas…

Aika sonrió guiñando el ojo:

–– Ok, pero no es necesario que te preocupes

Syo pudo notar que Aika estaba imitándolo e hizo un mohín sin poder evitar protestar:

–– ¡Yaaaa, no tienes porque devolvérmela!

Aika le respondía y Syo se lo devolvía, Natsuki sonrió observándolos:

–– Parece que se llevan muy bien…

Sora hizo un mohín asintiendo:

–– Si… demasiado…

El de ojos verdes le extendió una galletita con forma de osito sorprendiendo a Sora:

–– Una chica tan linda no debería de verse molesta

Sora sonrió sonrojada tomando la galletita:

–– Gracias… se ven deliciosas…

Natsuki asintió comiendo una de las galletas:

–– Come todas las que quieras Sora-Chan, las hice especialmente para ti

La pelirroja decidió comer y pudo sentir el sabor a la vainilla y a la masa totalmente sabrosa, Natsuki la miraba fijamente esperando la opinión:

–– ¿Qué te parecieron?

Sora sonrió asintiendo:

–– Son exquisitas… parecen compradas… pero tienen un sabor que dice "Hecho en casa"

Natsuki sonrió y sin evitarlo la abrazo haciendo sonrojar a la chica:

–– ¡Eres cien por ciento adorable Sora-chan!

Sora pudo notar que Natsuki era un joven extremadamente dulce y amable, parecía que no existía la maldad en su interior, el joven se separo algo avergonzado:

–– Lo lamento, es que no podía resistirme en abrazar a una chica tan linda y adorable como tu

Sora sonrió avergonzada:

–– No hay problema Natsuki

El reloj dio las campanadas de las once de la noche, Aika se sobresalto:

–– ¡Son las once!

Syo asintió confundido:

–– Si… es un poco tarde pero… no creo que sea malo que estemos levantados…

Aika entro corriendo al dormitorio, Sora se rasco la cabeza:

–– ¿Qué sucede Hermana?

La castaña comenzó a reunir todas sus cosas en la mochila:

–– Olvide que tenía que ir a la biblioteca

Natsuki sonrió encogiéndose de hombros:

–– ¿Cual es el problema? Mañana puedes ir a la biblioteca

Aika guardo las galletas de Syo en la mochila y salió corriendo:

–– Necesito ir hoy, mañana será tarde y de paso probare las galletas que hizo Syo

El nombrado chillo molesto:

–– ¡Ya les dije que yo no hago esas cosas de chicas!

Natsuki y Sora intentaban tranquilizar a Syo el cual se defendía, Aika se mordió el labio preocupada:

––"Espero que no sea tarde para asistir a la biblioteca"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0

Ichinose caminaba hacia la entrada de la academia Saotome, su rostro parecía algo agotado, más continuo caminando, la noche estrellada y la luna iluminaban el patio y los grillos canturreaban en el silencio de la noche, desde el primer piso Aika diviso a Ichinose y suspiro aliviada:

–– Ahí esta

Más quedo confundida al ver que estaba entrando a la academia:

–– Pero… ¿Qué hace afuera?

La curiosidad era inmensa y acelero el paso, Ichinose entro sigilosamente:

–– A pesar de ser las once ya están todos dormidos…

Y sonrió caminando directo a la escalera:

–– Es probable que la chillona torpe… este dormida…

Aika bajaba con sus pantuflas de perrito más una de las pantuflas la hizo tropezar Ichinose comenzó a subir la escalera algo agotado más sin notarlo diviso a Aika la cual había perdido pisada y sin dudarlo corrió hacia ella, la castaña espero sentir el impacto contra el suelo más unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron:

–– ¿Te encuentras bien?

Al abrir los ojos diviso el rostro de Ichinose:

–– ¿Tokiya?

El hombre frunció el seño:

–– ¿Por qué andas con esas cosas ridículas en tus pies?

La castaña se miro los pies observando sus pantuflas:

–– Es parte de mi pijama, creí que llegaría tarde a nuestra clase y ni pensé en cambiarme

El joven suspiro depositándola en uno de los escalones:

–– ¿Te duele el pie?

Aika lo movió quejándose un poco:

–– Debí habérmelo golpeado un poco cuando intente mantener el equilibrio…

Ichinose sin preguntar le quito la pantufla y la media haciendo sonrojar a la joven la cual pudo sentir las manos fuertes del joven tanteando el pie:

–– ¿Q…Q…Que estas… haciendo?

El hombre no dejaba de mirar el pie de Aika:

–– Estoy supervisando que no te lo hayas torcido…

A su rara manera parecía ser un buen joven a pesar de que todo fuera fríamente y con un poco de rudeza…

Pero…

Aun le recordaba a alguien que había visto…

Ichinose clavo sus ojos azules en los rosa de la chica:

–– ¿Te sientes bien?

Aika asintió distrayendo su mente más esos ojos azules le recordaban cada vez más a esa persona…

Ichinose Tokiya se parecía mucho a…

El joven se levanto cruzándose de brazos:

–– Mañana tendrás muchas cosas que hacer… ¿Estás segura de iniciar esta clase de apoyo?

Aika asintió levantándose aun quejándose por el pie:

–– Para eso me golpe el pie, quería llegar a tiempo

Ichinose no entendía el porqué la chica insistía en su ayuda…

Más no era el típico prodigio que egoístamente se llevaría sus enseñanzas a la tumba…

Sin decir que sentía algo en Aika que los unía…

Ichinose seriamente asintió:

–– Si puedes caminar hasta la biblioteca estará bien…

La joven estaba algo molesta del pie pero no era algo que le imposibilitara el caminar y se calzo la otra pantufla:

–– Por supuesto, solo fue un golpe, estoy llena de energía

El joven comenzó a bajar las escaleras seriamente:

–– Si estas mintiendo se acabaran las clases…

Eso sí que sería un problema tendría que simularlo bien para que no notara su dolor en el pie:

–– Ya lo sé, no soy tan dramática como para lloriquear por un golpecito

Ichinose logro bajar la escalera y la observo de abajo:

–– Igual camina despacio…

Aika se aferro al barandal de mármol de la escalera:

–– Yaaaa, lo hare solo no me pongas nerviosa

Ichinose negó suspirando:

–– La única nerviosa eres tu… yo no estoy haciendo nada…

Era tan sarcástico, no sabía por qué no la tomaba en brazos como los príncipes de los cuentos de hadas…

Aika bajaba despacio y evitando hacer cualquier cara que demostrara su molestia en el pie…

Pero…

Si quería ser alguien importante tenía que superar cualquier dolor ya que no podía fallarle a su hermana, Ichinose frunció el seño:

–– Si te duele no seas orgullosa y dilo…

Aika negó riendo mientras bajaba:

–– No soy tan delicada como crees a demás…

Más el pie le falló y fue atrapada nuevamente por Ichinose el cual la miraba frunciendo el seño:

–– ¿Decías?

Aika hizo un mohín mirando hacia un lado:

–– No se de lo que hablas… abre hecho un mal movimiento nada más…

Ichinose volvió a bajarla y comenzó a caminar nuevamente:

–– Si quieres estar en este mundo… debes de resistir el dolor ya que cuando se te presente la oportunidad de estar junto a tu compañero no puedes darte el lujo de pensar que tu dolor es más importante…

Eran duras las palabras pero tenían un grado de coherencia, Aika soportando el dolor comenzó a caminar al mismo paso que el joven:

–– Lo sé… mira podría saltar y no me dolería

Ichinose suspiro negando:

–– Tus imprudencias son las que más te causan accidentes…

Aika hizo un mohín caminando de espaldas:

–– ¿A qué te refieres con Imprudencias?

El joven señalo a Aika:

–– Eso lo llamo "Imprudencia"… a demás no causas mucho respeto con una pantufla de perro…

Aika se miro los pies y continúo caminando normalmente:

–– No planeaba venir de pijama a estudiar… pero creía que llegaría tarde…

Ichinose levanto la ceja sin decir nada, Aika lo miro de perfil:

–– A demás te vi entrar a la academia y me pregunte ¿Qué hacías afuera?

El joven se sobresalto más la castaña se encogió de hombros sonriendo:

–– Y pensé que lo más probable era que estuvieras tomando un paseo nocturno

Ichinose no dijo nada y observo el suelo mientras caminaban…

La joven no sabía la razón por la cual estaba afuera…

No tardaron en ingresar a la biblioteca, no estaba vacía ya que había algunos alumnos estudiando, Aika se sonrojo pensando que estaría vacía:

–– Maldición… yo en pijama y hay algunos estudiantes aun despiertos…

Ichinose le ignoro y busco una mesa cerca de una ventana:

–– Comenzaremos la clase aquí…

Aika asintió tomando asiento y sacando las hojas y un lápiz:

–– Bien profesor, ¿Qué es lo primero?

No pudo evitar elevar una ceja algo confundido:

–– ¿Profesor?

La castaña asintió sonriendo:

–– Así es, eres mi profesor particular

Ichinose algo fastidiado la observo fijamente, Aika lo miraba sonriendo más Ichinose no sonreía y seguía observándola, la castaña confundida miro la mesa:

–– ¿En donde están los libros?

Ichinose se aclaro la garganta:

–– El mejor estudio viene de la mente… así que deberás tomar nota de todas las cosas que diga…

La joven comprendió asintiendo algo insegura:

–– De acuerdo… pero ¿Si hay algo que no logre entender me ayudaras verdad?

El joven se cruzo de brazos suspirando:

–– Las clases comenzaron… así que a tomar nota…

Aika hizo un mohín asintiendo:

–– Bien… como digas gruñón…

Ichinose se aclaro la garganta:

–– Comenzaremos con Identificar la Clave… La clave de sol es la clave utilizada para la mayoría de los instrumentos ejemplos: soprano, mezzo-soprano, alto, tenor y la mayor parte de los instrumentos de viento y los instrumentos de cuerda. También es la clave que corresponde a la mano derecha en el piano. Las notas tocadas en las líneas del compás desde abajo hacia arriba son las siguientes: Mi, Sol, Si, Re, Fa.

Aika escribía rápidamente lo que le iba dictando Ichinose:

–– Clave sol se usa en los instrumentos de viento y cuerda, En el piano es la mano derecha… bien…

Ichinose continúo:

–– La clave de fa utilizada por los instrumentos de sonidos bajos y profundos como el trombón y la tuba. Corresponde a la mano izquierda en el piano. Las notas tocadas en las líneas del compás desde abajo hacia arriba son las siguientes: Sol, Si, Re, Fa, La.

Aika sonreía mientras anotaba, el joven observaba la dedicación y el empeño que depositaba en aprender:

–– Ahora que sabes sobre identificar las claves pasaremos a Determinar el tono de la pieza o armadura de clave

La castaña se rasco la cabeza:

–– ¿En qué idioma estás hablando?

Ichinose suspiro cerrando los ojos:

–– Son clases bastante rápidas así que presta atención

Aika asintió, no pensaba perder esta oportunidad, el joven prosiguió nuevamente:

–– Exactamente a continuación de la clave encontrarás uno o más símbolos de numeral o pequeñas letras b. Estos son llamados sostenidos o bemoles. Si no encuentras ninguno significa que la pieza está en tono natural

Aika sonrió anotando:

–– Eso significa que no son ni sostenidos o bemoles

Sorprendido asintió:

–– Así es más no es todo… te explicare el tono de La bemol mayor y Fa menor. Un bemol en una línea te dice que todas las notas de esa línea deben ser tocadas medio tono más abajo. Por ejemplo, un bemol en la nota Sol indican que todas las veces Sol debe ser tocado un semitono más abajo entre Fa y Sol.

A cada paso parecía complicarse más tocar un instrumento dedicaba mucho trabajo y si quería ser compositora la ayuda de Ichinose seria la clave:

–– Ahora el tono de Si mayor y Sol sostenido menor. Un sostenido en una línea te dice que todas las notas de esa línea deben ser tocadas medio tono más arriba. Por ejemplo, un sostenido en la nota Sol indican que todas las veces Sol debe ser tocado un semitono más arriba entre Sol y Si. Para determinar el tono, se considera el bemol de más a la izquierda. Por ejemplo, una pieza con cuatro bemoles Si bemol, Mi bemol, La bemol y Re bemol está en tono de La bemol.

Ichinose miro seriamente el rostro de Aika:

–– ¿Vas al mismo ritmo?

La joven se rasco la cabeza sonriendo:

–– Son demasiadas cosas a la vez… pero… no voy tan mal como creía

El joven suspiro continuando:

––Un becuadro cancela el efecto de un bemol o un sostenido. Un becuadro elimina el efecto creado por el tono de la canción en un compás de aquí finalizaremos con el compás y te hare unas preguntas para saber lo que recuerdas…

Aika asintió dejando finalizar a Ichinose la clase de apoyo:

–– El compás siempre está resaltado en azul. El compás de la pieza comúnmente consiste de dos números, uno encima del otro, similar a una fracción. Puede permanecer constante durante una canción o cambiar dentro de la misma. Línea del compás: El número superior determina cuantas figuras existen por compás… ¿Comprendiste?

La castaña mordió el lápiz mirando el cuaderno:

–– Algo… fueron muchas cosas…

Ichinose le quito el cuaderno de las manos:

–– Déjame ver que pusiste…

Aika hizo un mohín:

–– Hubiera sido mejor si me lo pedias…

El joven no le prestó atención:

–– Bien… ¿Cómo se identifica la clave?

Aika se rasco la cabeza confundida:

–– La clave… Emmm… al comienzo del primer compás…

Ichinose comenzó a sonreír continuando las preguntas, algunas lo hacían feliz y otras no tanto…

Aika se asombraba al notar que se equivocaba ya que eran demasiadas cosas para un día…

Quería llegar a la parte de componer en la hoja de una buena vez y le parecía algo lejano, Ichinose se sentó a su lado marcando en el cuaderno las cosas esenciales por lo cual a Aika le parecía "casi todo"…

Las horas pasaban y los estudiantes iban y venían más ellos permanecían en lo mismo, Aika tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, podía sentir que cada vez estaba más cerca de ser una compositora y lograr hacer realidad el sueño de Sora…

El estomago de Aika comenzó a sonar Ichinose levanto las cejas riendo:

–– Parece que hay una glotona en el pasillo A

Aika hizo un mohín y saco las galletas hechas por Syo de su mochila:

–– Siempre me da hambre a esta hora, a demás no cene nada

Al ver las galletas fue esta vez el estomago de Ichinose el que sonó Aika lo señalo riendo:

–– ¿Quién es el glotón ahora? Viste las galletas y tu estomago resonó en el silencio

El hombre sonrió cerrando sus ojos:

–– Por esta vez que sea un empate…

Aika le pasó la canasta con las galletas, el joven mordió una y comenzó a degustarla, Aika lo observaba mientras comía:

–– ¿Qué tal? Están ricas

Ichinose asintió asombrado:

–– Deliciosas ¿Las hiciste tu?

La castaña negó sonriendo:

–– Syo Kurusu las preparo para mi hermana y para mi

El de cabello azul oscuro levanto una ceja confundido:

–– ¿Kurusu?

Aika lo miro sorprendida:

–– ¿No lo conoces? Asisten a la misma clase…

El recordaba los rostros más era malo prestando atención a los nombres ya que su mente siempre estaba ocupada en pensamientos…

Aika se encogió de hombros recostándose en la mesa:

–– El caso es que es un buen cocinero…

Ichinose comía en silencio…

Aika no pudo evitar verlo de perfil, se parecía mucho a esa estrella que le había animado para seguir adelante a pesar de que nunca podría usar su voz como deseaba:

–– Ichinose…

El nombrado la miro de perfil sin dejar de comer:

–– ¿Qué?

Le parecía una locura comparar a Ichinose con aquel hombre alegre pero sería una inmensa coincidencia que se pareciera:

–– Emmm… Creo haberte visto en algún otro lado…

Ichinose frunció el seño…

Nadie podía conocer su identidad como Hayato…

No podía permitir que su oportunidad en la academia Saotome se perdiera por una joven…

El hombre aclaro su garganta:

–– No se dé que me hablas… nunca había visto tu rostro…

Sonrió algo nerviosa sintiéndose torpe:

–– No me hagas caso… te confundí con una estrella famosa el cual se me escapa su nombre…

Observó la mesa seriamente…

¿Habían personas que todavía desconocían su nombre artístico?

Aika parecía desconocerlo…

Era un alivio y a su vez una decepción que aun no fuera tan reconocido como creía…

Ichinose suspiro observándola de perfil seriamente:

–– Ni modo te haría caso ni aunque eso fuera un reglamento para permanecer en esta academia…

Aika frunció el seño haciendo un mohín mientras comenzaba a comer las galletas con más velocidad molesta:

–– Eso es malvado de tu parte…

En su rostro se le dibujo una sonrisa al ver cómo era Aika…

Despreocupada al punto de engullir a una gran velocidad y vestir de pijama en una biblioteca sin importarle nada…

Y esa torpeza que la hacía perder el equilibrio cada vez que se la encontraba…

Le hacía gracia…

Aika lo miro sorprendida más Ichinose dejo de fijar los ojos en la joven y señalo el cuaderno:

–– Bien la segunda pregunta…

La castaña lo miro confundida…

¿La estaba mirando comer?

Eso era raro…

Más presto atención cuando los ojos azules la miraron fijamente:

–– Kotobuki… ¿Estas escuchándome?

Aika negó sinceramente:

–– No, estaba pensando… ¿Podrías volver a repetirme lo que dijiste?

Con mucha paciencia Ichinose repitió la pregunta desconcertando a Aika, parecía no recordar nada, el joven le señalo con el dedo en el cuaderno y le obligaba a repetir con sus propias palabras…

Aika se esforzaba en comprender el estricto estudio, el joven no se detenía…

El reloj marco las tres de la mañana, los dos jóvenes se habían pasado estudiando, Ichinose observó el reloj mientras cerraba el cuaderno:

–– Ya son las tres de la mañana… será mejor dejar el estudio para maña…

Más se sorprendió al ver que Aika dormía arregostada en la mesa, Ichinose solo la observo…

Se le hacía familiar el rostro…

Era como si la hubiera visto de antes…

Más no podía entretenerse intentando reconocerla y la sacudió del hombro:

–– Kotobuki… la biblioteca no es un lugar para dormir

La chica abrió los ojos y no evito reír:

–– Me dormí… que egoísta… deberíamos ir a descansar…

Ichinose junto todas las pertenencias de Aika y se las guardo en la mochila:

–– Arriba, tienes que regresar a tu dormitorio…

La joven se restregó los ojos asintiendo:

–– Igual tu…

Aika e Ichinose se levantaron de sus asientos y caminaron fuera de la biblioteca, el joven escolto a Aika hasta la escalera:

–– Mañana a la misma hora… comenzaremos con las notas… así que procura descansar…

La joven asintió sonriendo:

–– Igual tu, recuerda que un profesor descansado enseña mejor que uno agotado…

Ichinose asintió y se fue caminando, Aika se quedo detenida observando…

Esa escena le recordaba a algo…

Pero no recodaba a que…

La joven sonrió y antes de marcharse le llamo:

–– ¡Ten dulces sueños Ichinose!

El joven se volteo y asintió yéndose sin decir nada, Aika solo sonrió dirigiéndose al cuarto para así poder descansar…

Ichinose frunció el seño mientras caminaba…

Desde hacía ya mucho que no sentía la música de esa forma…

Divertirse…

Errar…

Sonreír…

Eran cosas que había perdido siendo Hayato…

Más aunque no quería aceptarlo se había divertido…

Pero…

Le era preocupante que dos chicas lo habían reconocido como Hayato…

Primero Nanami…

Y ahora Aika…


	5. Chapter 5: Un secreto mio

Actualizando Uta no prince Music of the heart! :D

Letra utilizada del tema Otokogi Zenkai Go Fight! Cantada por Kurusu Syo _**seiyuu**_: Shimono Hiro

¡Disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo los "OC´S".

**Capitulo 5: "Un secreto mío"**

Cuando llegó, Aika se dejo caer en la cama:

–– Cansada… sueño…

Había sumergido todo el rostro:

–– Mucha información… Ichinose habla demasiado… no le entendí ni la mitad de lo que dijo…

Lentamente se arrastro como un gusano dentro de las mantas:

–– Mantas calentitas…

Una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro al sentir la calidez de su cama:

–– Dormiré un poco… tengo que repasar… para… aprender…

Más el agotamiento la hizo caer dormida…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o0

El trinar de los pájaros anunciaron que el día había comenzado, Sora se desperezó ya que la luz del sol le había iluminado en el rostro:

–– Ya es de día hermana…

Más la castaña roncaba bajo las mantas, la chica se acerco curiosa:

–– Aika… ¿Estas durmiendo?

Aika se escondió aun más molesta y regañando entre sueños, Sora negó sin comprender el cansancio de su hermana:

–– No sé a qué hora te acostaste ayer pero parece que fue muy tarde…

Sonrió comenzando a vestirse:

–– Ojala supiera el porqué de irte tan apresurada a la biblioteca…

Sora acabo de vestirse y tomó su mochila:

–– Me voy a practicar con Kanade, procura no despertar tarde ya que tienes que practicar con Masato…

Aika solo se acurrucaba en su cama quejándose, Sora salió con una sonrisa en el rostro:

–– "Presiento que este será mi día de suerte"

Los pasillos estaban intermediamente llenos de alumnos más sus ojos buscaban a su compositor:

–– ¿A dónde se metió Kanade?

Sora comenzaba a caminar sin rumbo en búsqueda del chico:

–– Debería de estar por aquí…

La academia era inmensa y cada corredor parecía el mismo…

Sora bajaba y subía escaleras en búsqueda del chico más parecía no encontrarlo y eso la preocupaba:

––Aun no comprendo por qué no acordamos encontrarnos en algún sitio especifico…

Sora se detuvo ante un corredor el cual daba hacia un patio interior, la preocupación comenzó a manifestarse:

–– "¿Estaré caminando en círculos?"

Más negó, era imposible ya que había pasado por varias escaleras…

Los pasillos comenzaron a llenarse, la campana sonó…

Los sonidos le comenzaron a parecer más intensos y las personas caminaban más lento…

Más una voz la despertó…

Elevo la cabeza…

La voz masculina provenía del patio interior:

–– *_ En un humeante, polvoroso mundo…__*_

La voz sonaba apasionada…

Muy familiar…

La había vuelto en sí, sentía que esa voz la envolvía atrayéndola:

–– Esa… vos…

La determinación de ese Idol era inmensa:

–– _* __Un corazón arde intensamente _

_¡Golpe ardiente!*_

Con solo oírla podía sentir que la voz calentaba su alma:

–– _* __Ese sentimiento que no puede detener nadie… _

_Se convierte en un puño*_

La voz sonaba apasionada…

Sora logró encontrar el patio donde el Idol cantaba más a su sorpresa noto que era Syo el que cantaba:

–– Syo… Kurusu…

El rubio se encontraba cantando solo más en los corredores varias chicas lo observaban Sora hizo un mohín más el parecía concentrado:

–– _*__Lagrimas resplandecientes y las brillantes estrellas…_

_Lalala... muchas noches, las canciones me curan…_

_Pero mi corazón grita_

_100% no es suficiente, hagámoslo 1000%_

¡Gran espíritu de caballero!*

Las chicas que observaban de lejos chillaron de la emoción, algunas simulaban que se desmallaban y otras firmaban con el celular, Sora solo observaba asombrada y comenzó a caminar hacia el patio interior:

–– Es maravilloso…

El rubio continuo cantando sin abrir sus ojos sintiendo la música recorrer su alma:

––Nadie puede detenerme,

Porque no sé qué será lo que vaya a hacer…

Yo no quiero que salgas herida

¡Por mi "furia"!

Sora se había acercado lo bastante para estar alado del joven y tomó asiento en el pasto verdoso:

––"Parece que por su concentración no se percata de mi presencia… bueno… no quisiera interrumpirlo… canta muy bien…"

Syo se sostuvo el sombrero mientras acababa la canción:

–– Hay diez billones bajo este cielo

Si tienes un mañana

Que proteger con todas tus fuerzas

Grita sin pensarlo

Gran espíritu de caballero

¡Vamos a pelear!

Los aplausos de las chicas que lo espiaban resonaron alterando a Syo el cual salió de su concentración:

–– ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué demonios están haciendo?

Las chicas chillaron corriendo lejos al ser vistas por Syo, el chico se levantó el sombrero rascándose la cabeza:

–– ¿Qué les pasa? Actúan como si nunca hubieran visto a alguien cantando…

Sora sonrió mirándolo fijo al chico:

–– No se trata de eso Syo-Kun…

El joven se sobresalto al oír a la joven y chillo avergonzado:

–– S…S… ¡Sora-Chan! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

La pelirroja comenzó a pensar mirando hacia arriba:

–– Emmm… Yo estaba… buscando a Kanade y no pude evitar ser atraída por tu voz…

Syo entrecerró los ojos e hizo un mohín:

–– ¿Kanade Tochikura?

Sora asintió suspirando aliviada:

–– Así es, el es mi pareja y sin él no podría practicar apropiadamente…

Syo se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se encogió de hombros:

–– Ni idea en donde está metido ese creído…

La chica pestañeo confundida:

–– ¿Creído? Parece que no tienes una buena relación con Kanade…

El rubio se desperezó mirándola de perfil:

–– Ese Kanade desde que fui al examen de ingreso no paraba de decirme cosas como: "Pequeña pulga" o "La pequeña muñequita"… con solo recordarlo…

Syo ya había fruncido el seño recordándolo, Sora no entendía como su compañero podía ser tan infantil ante Syo, y se levantó rápidamente con los puños cerrados:

–– Si lo encuentro me encargare de darle a entender quien es la muñequita…

Syo se sorprendió al ver la reacción de Sora la cual emprendió la marcha:

–– No es necesario Sora, yo puedo resolverlo…

La pelirroja negó aun caminando:

–– El me escuchara soy su pareja así que le hare saber que eres mi amigo y no tiene derecho a ofenderte con cosas así…

Sora salió rápidamente corriendo por los corredores, El rubio suspiro:

–– Perderá tiempo hablando con ese idiota

Más antes de seguirla noto que Sora había dejado su mochila y no pudo evitar reír:

–– Rayos… Sora no tiene remedio… necesita que anden tras de ella…

Al recogerla noto que una oreja de un "Peluche" sobresalía por la mochila:

–– ¿Qué es esto?

Al jalar de la oreja el cierre se abrió y saco un peluche de un oso, la mochila cayó al suelo, Syo observo el peluche:

–– ¡Wow, Tengo que guardarlo rápidamente!

El rubio algo avergonzado levantó la mochila e iba a depositar al oso dentro:

–– Lo lamento señor oso pero si me ve Natsuki estaré muerto

Más sin notarlo alguien corría hacia el chillando:

––¡Syo-Chan!

Syo observo cómo se dirigía Natsuki hacia él y chillo:

––¡Aléjate de mi Natsuki!

El chillido hizo volar algunas palomas blancas que descansaban en las ventanas, Sora la que corría por el pasillo se detuvo:

–– Esa fue la voz de Syo…

Tenía que regresar ya que tarde o temprano se vería cara a cara con Kanade.

Syo era abrazado fuertemente por Natsuki el cual parecía alegre:

–– Eres tan tierno Syo-Chan y más cuando sostienes osos de felpa

El rubio pataleaba intentando liberarse del joven:

–– Natsuki… ¡DEJAME IR!

El de ojos verdes lo libero sonriendo:

–– Lo lamento Syo-chan, a veces olvido que no eres un oso de felpa aunque lo parezcas

Syo frunció el seño…

Lo había llamado Oso de Felpa…

Era la comparación más ridícula…

Y lo peor…

Todos los observaban y murmuraban más eso le irritaba y chillo furioso:

–– ¡ ¿Qué no tienen vida?! ¡LARGUENSEN!

Quienes oían se alejaron murmurando, Syo estaba bastante irritado más Natsuki sonrió al verlo irritado y comenzó a sacar fotos con su celular:

–– Luces tan tierno sosteniendo ese oso de felpa Syo-Chan

El rubio molesto sacudió sus manos dirigiéndose a Natsuki:

–– ¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer Natsuki?

El nombrado iba a contestar más diviso a Sora y sonriendo saludo de lejos:

–– ¡Sora-Chan!

La joven sonrió al divisar a Natsuki saludándolo y suspiro aliviada:

–– Que suerte que no era algo como una "turba de fans" que lo estuvieran acosando…

Más al ir acercándose diviso que Syo sostenía un oso de felpa muy familiar más el rubio permanecía inmóvil:

–– Por que tuvo que venir ahora Natsuki…

El rubio sonrió encogiéndose de hombros:

–– no sé qué es lo que te molesta Syo-Chan, luces tierno con ese oso…

Sora detecto que Syo sostenía a su peluche favorito…

Lo había descubierto…

La vergüenza seria inmensa si ambos chicos sabían que Sora aun dormía con peluches…

Syo se giro lentamente sonriendo entre dientes:

–– Puedo explicarlo…

Más Sora avergonzada no pudo evitar salir corriendo, Syo se sorprendió:

–– ¡Sora espera!

Natsuki observo que Syo salió con el oso tras ella olvidando la mochila de Sora:

–– Ah… Syo-Chan… revisar las pertenencias de las chicas no es un buen habito… pero…

Una sonrisa se le formo en el rostro y tomando la mochila salió tras el chico:

––¡Eso lo hace más tierno Syo-Chan!

Los tres estudiantes estaban en una persecución, Sora huía de Syo y Natsuki, Syo corría tras Sora y Natsuki corría tras Syo…

Los pasillos llenos hacían más difícil la persecución, Syo no pudo evitar excusarse:

––¡Sora espera, no era mi intención!

Sora corría avergonzada, el hecho de que un chico tan guapo como Syo Kurusu descubriera ese secreto le provocaba una inmensa vergüenza y no pretendía detenerse, Syo frunció el seño:

–– Rayos Kurusu… metiste la pata…

Natsuki estaba a punto de alcanzar a Syo más el joven era rápido para escabullirse y acabo abrazando a Ittoki:

–– ¡Natsuki ¿Qué estás haciendo?!

El rubio noto que abrazaba al pelirrojo y lo libero:

–– Lo lamento, es que buscaba a Syo-Chan

Nanami quien estaba con Ittoki sonrió señalando a la puerta principal:

–– Se fue hacia esa dirección, aunque no entiendo cual era la prisa…

Ittoki rio señalando a Natsuki:

–– El pobre escapaba de Shinomiya como es habitual en ambos

Nanami sonrió e iba a hablarle a Natsuki más este rápidamente retomo la persecución, Ittoki sonrió nervioso:

–– Creo que tenía prisa ¿No?

Nanami asintió confundida:

–– Demasiada

Sora descanso agitada…

Su rostro lucia completamente enrojecido por la vergüenza…

Syo Kurusu había divisado su gran secreto…

Se suponía que una chica de quince años no dependían de un peluche…

Pero…

Ese oso significaba mucho para ella…

Sora suspiro mirando al cielo:

–– Tuve que haberle explicado a Syo…

La voz del nombrado resonó a sus espaldas:

–– En parte coincido contigo…

Sora volteo encontrándose con Syo el cual sostenía a su oso, Sora intentó escapar mas Syo la tomó rápidamente del brazo:

–– ¡Espera un segundo Sora-Chan!

La mano del rubio se aferró a la fina muñeca de la joven, esta se lo quedo viendo:

–– ¿Por qué escapaste Sora?

La pelirroja avergonzada miro sus pies:

–– Debes de creer que soy una chica infantil…

Syo no comprendía de lo que hablaba y le extendió el oso:

–– Aquí lo tienes…

El joven le entrego al oso sonriendo:

–– Esto te pertenece…

Sora tomó al oso aun avergonzada:

–– ¿No piensas burlarte de mí?

Syo se rasco la cabeza sin entender el porqué de la pregunta de Sora:

–– ¿Por qué debería?

Sora enseño al oso:

–– Es que una chica de quince años con un peluche es bastante infantil…

El joven negó acariciando al oso:

–– Nah, Yo creo que en una chica se ve tierno…

Sora observo la mirada tierna que le transmitía el joven y sonrió ruborizada:

–– ¿Tú crees?

Syo asintió sonriendo entre dientes:

–– ¡Yep!, no creo que seas una chica infantil por llevar contigo un peluche… creo que luces… más bien… tierna…

Al decir eso el chico no pudo evita sonrojarse y mirar hacia un lado escondiendo su rostro bajo el sombrero, Sora igual de ruborizada extendió el oso enseñándolo:

–– Se llama Teddy…

Syo sonriendo coloco las manos en jarras:

–– Así se… fue Teddy quien me provoco a husmear en tu mochila si no hubiera sido por el jamás lo hubiera hecho…

Sora comenzó a reír, el joven era muy gracioso y amable con ella…

Si no hubiera sido por Syo…

El estar en la academia hubiera sido una tragedia…

Syo coloco las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar:

–– Vamos Sora…

La pelirroja asintió corriendo tras él:

–– Oye Syo…

El rubio la miro sonriendo:

–– Guardare el secreto, nadie sabrá de Teddy

Sora sonrió alegremente, las palabras bien intencionadas de Syo siempre le hacían alegrar:

–– Gracias Syo-Kun…

El rubio serio asintió mientras caminaba:

–– Cualquier cosa ese oso me pertenece… nadie puede decirme nada…

Era justo lo que siempre podía ver cuando estaba Syo cerca de ella…

Podía divisar a un guerrero que protegía a su princesa…

Por un momento se sintió identificada con la canción que había entonado Syo…

La canción era digna de él…

Sora sonrió mientras pensaba en dicha melodía acompañada con el tono de su voz, Syo se detuvo y la miro:

–– Sora…

La pelirroja lo miro sonriendo:

–– ¿Qué sucede Syo?

Syo se mordió el labio mirando a un costado:

–– Yo quería saber ¿Por qué…?

Más el llamado de Natsuki interrumpió:

–– ¡Syo-Chan!

El rubio aterrado se hizo a un lado:

–– ¡N-N-N-Natsuki!

El de ojos verdes sonrió corriendo hacia él con una soga la cual la agitaba con intensión de enlazarlo:

–– ¡Al fin te encontré Syo-Chan!

Syo comenzó a correr con solo divisarlo:

–– ¡ALEJATE DE MI NATSUKI!

Sora observo a Natsuki el cual tenía una sonrisa bastante aterradora:

-–– Sigues tu Sora, si no atrapo a Syo me conformare contigo…

Sora pestañeo algo confundida:

–– Natsuki a veces da miedo…

Syo frenó y en un instante tomó a Sora llevándosela consigo:

–– ¿Qué haces parada ahí?

La pelirroja corría alado del joven aferrada de su mano:

–– ¿Eh? Yo no entiendo nada Syo…

El rubio suspiro sin dejar de correr:

–– Si Natsuki te atrapa no te soltara jamás, su obsesión a amar todas las cosas tiernas lo vuelve un desquiciado y es capaz de abrazarte hasta dejarte sin aire…

Sora miro hacia atrás y diviso a Natsuki el cual se aprontaba para lanzar la cuerda:

–– ¡No los dejare escapar!

Syo corría con más velocidad sin soltar a Sora:

–– ¡Natsuki detente, acabaras dejándome sin aliento y no podre ensayar!

Natsuki se encogió de hombros deteniéndose:

–– ¡Si no huyeras de mi no estarías exhausto Syo-Chan!

Natsuki sin pensarlo arrojo el lazo para amarrar a Sora:

–– ¡Primero Sora-Chan y luego te atrapare a ti Syo-Chan!

El de ojos azules frunció el seño y empujo a Sora hacia adelante lanzándola lejos, el lazo atrapo a Syo el cual quedo en el suelo:

–– Syo-Chan, al fin te tengo

El rubio se quejo intentando liberarse:

–– ¡Déjame Natsuki, lancé a sora por tu culpa!

Natsuki sonrió señalando:

–– Sora está bien, Jinguji la atrapo

Sora abrió los ojos sintiendo que unos fuertes brazos la sujetaban y una voz profunda y seria le hablo:

–– ¿Estás bien Pichoncita?

La pelirroja miro hacia arriba divisando la mirada de Ren y asintió:

–– Si…

Syo amarrado logro voltear mirando donde Ren sostenía en brazos a la chica, no pudo evitar gruñir:

–– Jinguji Ren… ese sujeto parece que nunca se rinde…

Natsuki sonrió arrastrando a Syo hacia él:

–– Es cierto pero estoy más alegre por que logre atraparte Syo-Chan

Ren ayudo a reincorporar a la chica sonriendo:

–– Kurusu no conoce ser delicado con una lady…

Sora diviso al chico el cual luchaba por liberarse, Sora corrió a ayudarlo ignorando a Ren el cual solo sonrió:

–– ¡Natsuki, lo estas lastimando!

El rubio soltó la cuerda negando apenado:

–– ¡Oh! No lo sabía, lo lamento Syo-Chan

El chico con el rostro sucio de tierra al igual que su ropa frunció el seño:

–– Nat...Su…ki… cuando me libere…

La pelirroja mientras lo desataba lo observaba preocupada:

–– ¿Estás bien Syo-Kun?

El rubio tomando asiento y deslizando la cuerda por su cuerpo asintió mirándola preocupado:

–– Por supuesto… pero ¿Tu te encuentras bien? Es decir… no fue muy delicado lanzarte sin pensarlo… no quería que Natsuki te atrapara…

Natsuki sonrió negando:

–– No pensaba arrastrar a Sora, solo atraparla y estrujarla todo lo que pudiera

Syo frunció el seño más Sora alivio la tensión:

–– Estoy bien gracias a Ren quien me atrapo y evito mi caída

Syo miro aun molestó a Ren el cual se estaba alejando, Sora se levanto rápidamente:

–– ¡Ren espera!

El hombre se detuvo sin voltear y sonrió:

–– No necesitas decírmelo lady… con saber que te encuentras bien y no estás herida… no necesitare nada más…

Ren solo movió la mano saludando mientras se alejaba:

–– Adiós Pichoncita… ten más cuidado…

Sora sonrió saludándolo:

–– ¡Gracias Ren!

El pelirrojo sonrió y siguió su camino, Syo se reincorporo limpiando su ropa:

–– ¡Bah! Ese Ren siempre quiere lucirse…

Natsuki rio observando a Sora:

–– No creo que haya sido solo Ren quien se ha lucido…

Syo elevo la mirada observando la sonrisa de Sora sonrojándose y retrocediendo:

–– Gracias Syo-Kun

El rubio ruborizado hizo un mohín cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia un costado:

–– No hice nada de otro mundo…

Sora y Natsuki se miraron y rieron juntos, Syo no comprendía porque reían:

–– ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

Sora negó caminando hacia la academia:

–– Nada…

Syo comenzó a seguirle:

–– ¡Hablo enserio!

Natsuki rio alado de Syo:

–– Nada es nada Syo-chan

El joven chillo frustrado siguiéndolos acelerando el paso:

–– ¡Hablo enserio!

Los dos jóvenes reían dejando atrás a Syo el cual chillaba pidiendo respuestas

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo00o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aika abrió los ojos y tomo asiento en la cama bostezando:

–– Buenas hermanita… dormí como un oso…

Al mirar alado pudo divisar que Sora no se encontraba, rápidamente miro su reloj divisando la hora:

–– ¡Las cuatro de la tarde!

Dio un brinco de la cama rápidamente:

–– ¡Masato me matara, estoy llegando tarde… no tardísimo!

Los chillidos de Aika se podían oír desde toda la academia:

––¡ ¿Por qué me sucede esto a mi?!


	6. Chapter 6: Canción del corazón

Estrenando Nuevo capítulo de Uta no prince Music of the heart! :D

Letra utilizada del tema Myself Cantada por Mitsuki –Full moon wo sagashite- _**seiyuu**_: Myco

¡Disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo los "OC´S".

**Capitulo 6: "Canción del corazón"**

Aika corría velozmente por los pasillos observando su reloj deseando no llegar tarde a la práctica:

–– Ojala hubiéramos intercambiado celulares… así tendría su número…

Desde que había llegado no había archivado ningún número de celular…

Torpe ella…

Si lo hubiera hecho no estaría corriendo por los pasillos como una desquiciada…

Sacudió la cabeza…

Eso ya no importaba…

Lo que de verdad debía hacer era buscar a Masato

Ahueco las manos comenzando a llamar al joven:

––¡Masato Hijirikawa! ¿Dónde estás?

Los demás estudiantes la miraban confundidos…

Los murmullos y comentarios hacia el comportamiento de Aika resonaban en todo el alrededor…

La castaña comenzaba a sentirse estúpida…

Los comentarios de los ajenos invadían su cabeza…

"¿Qué le sucede a Kotobuki actúa como una lunática?

Es cierto…

¿Acaso no conoce los celulares?...

Kotobuki no es nadie aquí dudo que tenga el numero de alguien…

¿Estás segura? dicen que pertenece a la familia Kotobuki…

No es nadie, solo está aquí por la celebridad de su hermano…"

Las risas eran fastidiosas, los murmullos, los rostros…

Todo era bastante caótico…

Aika frunció el seño y oprimió los puños…

Más no se detuvo y continúo más ahora caminando:

––"¿Qué hice para que esparcieran esos rumores?"

Sin notarlo tres chicas la interceptaron:

–– Aika-Chan, que coincidencia…

La castaña se detuvo pestañeando:

–– ¿Leiko Satoya?

La rubia sonrió arreglando su cabello y riendo mirando a las otras dos:

–– Les dije que sabría quien soy chicas, no es tan ignorante después de todo eres de nuestra misma clase

Aika notaba el trato que estaba recibiendo por parte de la aspirante a Idol Leiko Satoya y frunció el seño evadiéndolas:

–– No tengo el tiempo para iniciar una conversación, disculpen…

Leiko frunció sus finos ojos y tomó a la castaña del brazo rápidamente:

–– ¡Kotobuki espera!

La chica se detuvo sin mirarla:

–– ¿Es urgente?

La rubia curvo sus labios y asintió actuando preocupada:

–– Se trata de tu hermanita Sora…

La castaña se volteó rápidamente sorprendida:

–– ¿Qué le sucedió?

Leiko se mordió el labio mirando al suelo preocupada:

–– Esta encerrada en el baño llorando, dice que ese tal Ren Jinguji intento propasarse con ella

Aika sin pensarlo frunció el seño corriendo al baño, Leiko sonrió malévolamente y chasqueo los dedos:

–– Yashiro…Akane… hagan el resto…

Las otras dos chicas siguieron a Aika, La rubia sonrió de brazos cruzados:

–– Demasiado ingenua… se cree lo que sea cuando se trata de su boba hermana…

Aika ingreso al baño mirando hacia ambos lados:

–– Sora… soy yo Aika tu hermana mayor… ¿Estás bien?

No había respuesta…

Aika se acerco lentamente a las puertas de los baños:

–– Sora… ¿No te hizo nada verdad? Si es así te juro que le marcare su suave cara de modelo…

El tono de voz de Aika se había elevado un tercio al no conseguir respuesta…

Akane la más alta de todas las chicas sonrió afirmada en el marco de la puerta:

–– Creo que esta en el ultimo cubículo, estaba llorando mucho y pidiendo por ti…

Aika frunció el seño y se dirigió al último cubículo de los baños preocupada:

–– Sora…

Más al asomarse no había nadie y pestañeo confundida:

–– ¿Y Sora?

Más fue brutalmente embestida por Yashiro la cual reía:

–– ¿Te la creíste bobita? Debiste ver tu rostro

La castaña no entendía nada e intento reincorporarse para verla al rostro:

–– ¿Qué demonios hice para que jueguen conmigo de esta manera?

Más Yashiro la tomó del cabello golpeando su frente contra la pared del cubículo:

–– ¡No te hagas la tonta desentendida, sabemos lo que paso ayer por la noche!

Aika no lo comprendía…

¿Había hecho algo realmente malo como para recibir ese trato?

Akane se asomo de brazos cruzados sonriendo:

–– Leiko te vio en la noche con Ichinose Tokiya…

Era cierto…

En la noche el joven y ella habían estudiado en la biblioteca

Pero…

¿Qué tenia de malo estudiar con otra persona?

Akane entrecerró los ojos:

–– Tu rostro parece indicar que no sabes nada del asunto…

Aika algo adolorida decidió contestar:

–– ¿Cuál asunto?

Yashiro chirrió los dientes furiosa y amarro las manos de Aika con una cuerda:

–– Tu actuación me está sacando de mis casillas… quiero golpearte hasta hacerte recordar cuál es tu lugar…

Aika sentía temor…

Nunca había sentido que alguien llegara a odiarla tanto, no podía mover ni un musculo…

Estaba paralizada…

Yashiro lentamente tomo el rostro de la castaña rasguñándolo más su rostro demostraba satisfacción, Aika comenzó a quejarse del dolor más Akane tomó el hombro de la desquiciada de cabello azul, la misma miro a la de cabello negro:

–– Es suficiente Yashiro… Leiko nos ordeno reprimirla no matarla…

Yashiro la soltó contendiéndose:

–– Los planes de Leiko jamás coinciden con los míos… me largo tu quédate con esta idiota…

La de cabello largo y azul se marcho de la habitación frustrada, Akane saco un cigarrillo encendiéndolo:

–– Comprende cielo… nosotras no queremos lastimarte solo queremos que sepas que no debes de tocar los juguetes de otras personas…

La castaña se limpio el rostro el cual sangraba un poco por culpa del golpe:

–– ¿Qué quieres decir con "juguete de otra persona"?

Akane comenzó a pitar el cigarrillo mirando por la banderola del baño:

–– Digamos que Leiko y Ichinose son muy… ¿Cómo diría? ¿Inseparables?

Aika parecía comprender a que iba todo y se excuso rápidamente:

–– ¡Les puedo asegurar que Ichinose y yo no estamos haciendo nada ilegal y menos algo que entorpezca las relaciones de los demás!

La de cabello corto y negro exhalo humo indiferente:

–– Di lo que quieras pero el mensaje dice: "Si te acercas de nuevo a Ichinose Tokiya te ira peor"…

Aika logro reincorporarse algo adolorida:

–– Están quebrantando una regla… no pueden ser novios dentro del instituto…

Akane acerco su rostro indiferente al de Aika:

–– Y… ¿Qué harás? ¿Boconearas y serias capaz de hacer echar a Ichinose?

No…

Eso sí que no podría…

Ichinose había aceptado ayudarla sin obligación alguna…

Bueno estaba obligado por ella…

Pero…

No podía traicionar a quien estaba ayudándola…

Sin decir que él…

Guardaba el secreto de que no podía componer ya que no sabía leer partituras…

No podía traicionarlo…

Y…

Al fin de cuentas no iba a ser ella la del apuro…

Aika asintió oprimiendo los puños:

–– No diré nada…

Akane sonrió palpándole la cabeza:

–– Que chica mas obediente…

Más la castaña no había acabado y aparto la mano de Akane rápidamente:

–– Que no revele su secreto no me convierte en su mascota… igual asistiré a la clase particular que me está brindando el mismo… no pueden darse el lujo de decidir por los demás…

Akane molesta le soplo humo en el rostro haciéndola toser y cerrando sus ojos:

–– Muy bien… si esa es tu decisión no me queda más que…

Y rápidamente cerró la puerta trancándola por fuera Aika corrió en el cubículo pequeño golpeando la puerta con las dos manos:

––¡Espera, déjame salir!

Akane sonrió marchándose:

–– Nos vemos luego Aika-Chan… Recuerda gritar más fuerte así te escuchan

Las risas de las tres chicas resonaron en todo el baño, Aika golpeaba con desesperación:

–– ¡Esto no es gracioso déjenme salir!

Pero parecía que cada vez había menos actividad por los pasillos, la voz de Aika cada vez se oía menos…

A pesar de que gritara con todas sus fuerzas…

Nadie la escucharía…

Nadie…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Natsuki observaba fijamente a Sora sonriendo:

–– Luces linda cuando comes Sora-Chan…

La pelirroja se sonrojo mirando a un lado:

–– Yaaaa… detente un segundo Natsuki, me avergüenza…

El de ojos verdes sonrió suspirando:

–– Es que luces linda hasta cuando estas avergonzada Sora-Chan

Natsuki no cesaba de halagar a la pelirroja la cual estaba completamente sonrojada, Syo tomó asiento con una bandeja repleta de comida:

–– ¡Se agradece la comida!

Sora observó la bandeja de Syo repleta de diversos platos, pasta, carnes esa bandeja era un restaurante, el rubio la miro pestañeando:

–– ¿Quieres algo de mi comida Sora?

La chica se sonrojo y negó sonriendo:

–– Emmm… no Syo-Kun… solo estaba asombrada por tanta comida

Syo sonrió observando la bandeja:

–– De solo ver tanta comida se me hace agua la boca

Natsuki y Sora sonrieron, el de ojos celestes comenzó a comer el mundo de comida, la pelirroja observo el reloj preocupada:

––"¿Qué raro que mi hermana no me haya llamado a mi móvil?"

Natsuki la observaba fijamente y se aclaro la garganta:

–– Debió haberse quedado dormida y se habrá quedado hasta tarde

Syo se encogió de hombros mientras masticaba:

–– Si hubiera intercambiado números con nosotros podríamos llamarla…

Natsuki sonrió asintiendo:

–– Es cierto pero es probable que este practicando mucho y si la llamáramos estaríamos interrumpiendo

El de ojos azules revoleo una pata de pollo enfrente de la cara de Natsuki:

–– Y ni quisiera imaginarme que cara pondría si la llamáramos obteniendo su número de celular sin permiso…

Sora sonrió al ver la imitación que hacia Syo de su hermana:

–– Frunces el seño igual… a demás es la clásica frase que diría Aika

El chico sonrió entre dientes rascándose la cabeza:

–– Solo hago lo que puedo, quisiera retratar la misma cara…

Mientras los tres platicaban no notaron que Masato había pasado por alado de ellos sin decir nada, frunció el seño:

–– "Debí de disculparme por haber sido tan rudo cuando me dijo que no sabía componer…pero… es una obligación que debió de saber cuando decidió tomar el examen"

Ren sonrió alado de Masato dejando la bandeja:

–– ¿Tu compositora y tu no lograron hacer armonía aun?

Masato dejo la bandeja seriamente:

–– Este no es tu asunto Jinguji…

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros con las manos en los bolsillos:

–– No estés a la defensiva Hijirikawa… no tenía planeado burlarme de ti… solo tenía curiosidad…

Masato frunció el seño un poco molesto:

––"El hecho de que no asistas a nuestras practica me indica que no te tomas enserio esto… preferiría cambiar de compositor antes que esto…"

Masato se marcho de la cafetería sin decir nada…

Ren solo lo observó un poco preocupado mientras se alejaba silenciosamente…

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o00

–– Hayato es todo por hoy, puedes regresar a casa más temprano…

El rostro del joven pareció confuso, no entendía por qué debía irse más temprano…

Normalmente eso sucedía cuando las cosas andaban mal…

Era cierto…

No estaba concentrado…

No desde esa noche en la biblioteca…

Recordar a Kotobuki dormida en la mesa...

Recordar esa noche le distraía un poco…

Himura chasqueo los dedos frente al rostro de Hayato:

–– Otra vez estas en otro mundo Hayato…

El hombre se restregó los ojos simulando agotamiento:

–– Lo lamento Himura… es que no logre dormir bien… y eso me juega en contra para concentrarme…

El hombre se arreglo los lentes suspirando:

–– Deberías ser más responsable, sabes que ser Hayato logra agotarte…

Hayato asintió comenzando a cambiarse de ropa:

–– Lo sé… hablas como una madre preocupada Himura…

El hombre se acomodo su corbata y aclaro su garganta:

–– Tu salud es lo más importante para la empresa no podemos darnos el lujo de trabajar contigo completarte dormido o en las nubes…

Hayato suspiro aburrido de la plática de su manager y acabando de vestirse sonrió:

–– Ya me voy Himura…

El hombre pestañeo confundido al ver que Hayato se alejaba sin decir nada:

–– ¿No precisas que te escolte a casa?

El joven negó con el dedo sin dejar de caminar:

–– Como siempre "No gracias Himura prefiero caminar a casa así disfruto del viaje sin hablar en el camino de las audiciones"

El manager suspiro colocándose las manos en los bolsillos:

–– Hayato…

El joven detuvo un taxi como era habitual y dándole la dirección el auto comenzó a emprender el viaje…

Los días eran bastante rutinarios…

Se levantaba de la academia e iba a practicar más cuando estaba cantando siempre le surgían eventos los cuales tenía que asistir como Hayato…

Ichinose frunció el seño…

¿Cuál de los dos era él realmente?

Por un lado estaba Hayato: Carismático, alegre, enérgico…

Y por el otro Ichinose: Serio, solitario y…

Oprimió su camisa…

Era difícil de saber cuál de los dos era él realmente…

El taxi no tardo mucho en llegar…

¿O había sido que él estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no había notado el viaje?

Fuera como fuera ya estaba de nuevo, Ichinose pagó el viaje y se bajo como siempre…

La calle silenciosa hacia creer a cualquiera que la ciudad de Japón era una fantasma…

Ichinose camino en silencio por el largo patio…

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o

Aika se encontraba hecha una bolita alada de la puerta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas…

No lo entendía…

¿Por qué había sido el blanco perfecto?

No era culpable de nada…

Solo había asistido a una clase particular con Ichinose…

Que Leiko estuviera obsesionada o fuera la novia no significaba que a ella le gustara Tokiya…

Solo tenía ojos para una sola persona…

La cual asistió a ese hospital y canto con todos haciendo renacer otra vez sus ganas de cantar…

Aun podía verlo sonreír…

Sus labios solos pronunciaron el nombre de ese que había logrado renacer sus ganas de cantara:

–– Hayato…

Algo dentro de ella le impulso a comenzar a cantar aunque al comienzo lo hacia abajo por miedo a que no pudiera volver a hacerlo…

Pero…

Si no lo hacía…

Acabaría enloqueciendo encerrada:

–– ¿Por qué?

Oh, dime por que

Te tengo que amar así

Mis lágrimas no dejaran

De rodar por ti...

Podía sentir que algo se movía en su alma…

Como si de nuevo tuviera nueve años…

El miedo le hacía que se le cerraran las cuerdas vocales más el impulso de volver a cantar le obligaba a hacerlo:

–– Fue tiempo atrás

Cuando ya no tenía nada que perder

Y mi voz imploraba por cantar…

Los pasos de Ichinose resonaban en la silenciosa noche, a pesar de que darían las once de la noche estaba agotado…

Abrió la puerta lentamente:

–– "¿Estará Kotobuki en la biblioteca?"

Suspiro chasqueando la lengua molesto:

–– Para que me preocupo… es claro que tendrá otros asuntos que atender…

La silenciosa academia lograba hacer mas fuertes los pasos que daba Ichinose más algo le llamo la atención...

Una leve voz entre todo ese silencio:

–– Un lugar vacio y sin color

Ahí me encontraba yo

En la infame soledad...

Ichinose comenzó a escuchar detenidamente:

–– ¿Alguien está practicando a estas horas de la noche?

Sonrió sarcásticamente y se encogió de hombros comenzando a subir la escalera:

–– Da igual… yo estoy despierto caminando como un ladrón en la oscuridad por solo querer pretender ser algo que es imposible…

La voz femenina no se detenía, Ichinose podía detectar la manera que cantaba esa chica…

Parecía cantar con su corazón:

–– Pero te cruzaste frente a mi

Y te vi

Con ojos llenos de soledad

Y creí hallar mi otra mitad en ti

Ahora que lo sé por fin

Tú siempre estuviste ahí…

El joven no pudo contenerse y decidió seguir la voz…

Estaba llena de lo que le faltaba…

Lo que decía la letra por una rara razón le hacía sentir identificado como si esa persona le cantara, sonrió sintiéndose estupido al pensar eso…

Pero era lo que sentía:

–– ¿Por qué?

Oh, dime por que

Te amo con obsesión

En mi corazón puedo oír tu voz

Y me mata del dolor…

Aika podía ver de nuevo a ese hombre el cual llevaba amando secretamente desde ya siete años...

Recordaba su rostro…

Era parecido a Ichinose…

No comprendía porque ya que eran bastante diferentes:

–– Fue tu voz angelical

Mi apoyo incondicional

Aunque nunca lo note

Ahora ya lo sé…

El joven logro divisar el pasillo de donde salía tal voz que lo estaba inquietando:

–– Ese tono de voz… me recuerda a alguien…

Frunció el seño continuando el camino, la voz se podía sentir más elevada:

–– Solías vagar

Por el mundo terrenal

Llorando por no saber como avanzar

Pero la eternidad

Nunca basta para hallar

Lo que quieres encontrar…

Ichinose logró detenerse donde la voz podía oírse claramente y no pudo evitar sorprenderse:

–– ¿El baño para damas? Es una broma…

No tenía intención de entrar, eso sería típico de un depravado ingresar al baño de damas, le agradaba la voz de la chica…

Pero no entraría preferiría ver quien era cuando saliera antes de siquiera pensar en entrar:

–– Si crees que en nadie puedes confiar

Está bien

Yo siempre aquí estaré.

Tal vez es que soy tu otra mitad

Lo sé

Y tome la decisión

Ahora siempre te protegeré…

La voz era relajante…

Le recordaba a cuando el solía cantar con el corazón…

Cuando de verdad deseaba hacerlo…

No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y cantar junto a la voz de la joven:

–– ¿Por qué no te puedo ver

Como antes solía hacer?

Aunque cerca estés

Aunque lejos estés

No te puedo alcanzar…

Ambos cantaban con el corazón sin notar la voz del otro…

Estaban tan dentro de la canción que no podían oír nada más que la dulce letra que componían sus voces:

–– Decir que te olvidare

Es solo una mentira más

En mi mente estas

Y en mi corazón

No me puedo engañar…

¿Por qué es que te amare?

No tengo una razón

En mi corazón puedo oír tu voz

Y me mata del dolor.

Fue tu vos angelical

Mi apoyo incondicional

Aunque nunca lo note

Ahora ya lo sé…

Ambas voces se mezclaron ante tal armónica canción:

–– ¿Por qué siento esta pasión?

Aun no encuentro la razón.

La respuesta simple es

Pero aun así

No puedo responder…

Más al terminar la canción la joven de adentro comenzó a toser sin detenerse, Ichinose abrió los ojos inmediatamente saliendo de la armónica canción y miro hacia la puerta…

No tenía intención de avergonzar a la joven sabiendo que estaba escuchándola…

Pero…

Estaba tosiendo demasiado, Ichinose pudo oír una leve voz de adentro aunque apenas se podía oír con el incesante toser:

–– Alguien… Ayuda…

El joven pudo oír apenas esas dos palabras y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a golpear la puerta:

––¡Puedes oírme, derribare la puerta y te sacare!

Aika se oprimía la garganta con las manos…

Esa voz era de…

La puerta fue derribada en cuestión de segundos…

Fue en ese instante que ambos pudieron verse las caras, Aika no cesaba de toser el joven se sorprendió al verla:

–– Aika…

Podía ver que tenía algunas heridas en su rostro y parecía agotada…

Aika sin fuerza se tambaleo hacia un lado más fue rápidamente atrapada por el joven, Aika no dejaba de toser Ichinose comenzó a sacudirla un poco nervioso:

–– ¡Oye Aika te llevare a la enfermería me oyes!

Aika no podía detener su tos más sin pensarlo dos veces Ichinose al cargo en sus brazos corriendo del baño…

Su tos no se detenía, Ichinose frunció el seño corriendo más rápido directo a la enfermería:

–– "Aun no lo entiendo… pero… siento que te conozco de antes y no puedo abandonarte Aika…"


	7. Chapter 7: Rumores

**Perdonen el atraso Nuevo capítulo de Uta no prince Music of the heart! :D**

**Letra utilizada del tema Amazing Grace Cantada por Ichinose Tokiya ****seiyuu****: Mamoru Miyano**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo los "OC´S".**

**Capitulo 7: "Rumores"**

Todo era silencioso…

Estaba flotando en un espacio negro, Aika pestañeo mirando hacia todas las direcciones:

–– ¿Dónde estoy?

Más la voz se le cortó sintiendo un inmenso dolor, se tomó la garganta con las manos quejándose:

––"Mi voz… no puedo hablar… duele"

El dolor era como si le estuvieran cortando en frio, Aika se dejo caer de rodillas más al tocar el suelo con las rodillas sintió que la superficie se desvanecía haciéndola caer.

No podía gritar…

No sabía que hacia ahí…

¿Qué había sucedido?

La caída parecía infinita y la garganta le dolía aun más…

El dolor parecía no tener fin…

Le recodaba cuando era niña:

–– "Lo recuerdo…

Puedo recordar ese día…

Era un día gris de invierno…

Frio…

Un día que jamás olvidare…"

El cielo gris…

Una Aika más pequeña cantando…

Su hermanita observándola…

En un segundo Aika cae de rodillas tosiendo…

Una ambulancia…

Hospital…

La pequeña abría sus ojos…

Su hermano mayor estaba a su lado mirándola:

–– Aika… ¿Estás bien?

La castaña quiso hablar pero no pudo, el mayor negó con la mano y fijo sus ojos grises en su hermana menor:

–– Todo está bien Aika… solo intenta no hablar…

No podía hablar…

Eso significaba que…

No…

Sería algo temporal, ya le había pasado anteriormente y había recuperado el habla…

Pero…

Su hermano parecía preocupado…

Sora un poco más pequeña se acerco al mayor:

–– Reiji-San… ¿Aika-chan estará bien?

El de cabello caoba sonrió despeinándole el cabello:

–– Tranquila hermanita veras que se repondrá como la ultima vez…

––"Pero…

No fue así…"

Aika empeoro con el tiempo…

La tos era constante lo que preocupaba al mayor:

–– ¿Sabe que es lo que tiene Doctor?

El médico se acomodo sus gafas seriamente observando a la niña la cual estaba junto a Sora:

–– Puede ser una Disfonías por lesiones congénitas…

Reiji frunció el seño y oprimo los puños:

–– ¿Es grave?...

El hombre comenzó a observar la planilla seriamente como si buscara algo sin prisa alguna:

–– Déjeme ver…

Más Reiji algo desesperado tomó al doctor de la camisa:

–– ¡Escúcheme bien, necesito saber si es grave como para tener que someterse a alguna cirugía!

El doctor lo aparto seriamente:

–– Le pido que se tranquilice…

Reiji se hizo hacia atrás frunciendo el seño:

–– Lo lamento… pero… ellas son… lo único que me queda en la vida…

El doctor se arreglo las gafas seriamente:

–– Es probable de que hablemos de un Quiste Epidermoide… no estamos seguros…

Reiji observó confundido al doctor:

–– Y ¿Qué es un Quiste Epidermoide?

El doctor se aclaro la garganta:

–– El quiste Epidermoide es una formación redondeada situada en el corion, de origen congénito y se localizan en la submucosa. Pueden ser unilaterales o bilaterales.

Presentan disfonía desde la infancia o la adolescencia. La disfonía también puede presentarse después de un episodio inflamatorio o después de una utilización exigente y prolongada de la voz hablada o cantada…

El tratamiento comienza por una reeducación vocal preoperatorio seguida de microcirugía…

Observó detenidamente a su hermanita la cual era entretenida por Sora la cual hacia danzar a Teddy:

–– A mi hermanita le encanta cantar… ¿Cree que sea eso?

El doctor se encogió de hombros:

–– Podríamos examinarla pero aun no tenemos cirujano en el hospital ya que está de vacaciones…

Reiji frunció el seño sentía que no podía hacer nada…

Nada…

Pasaron los días y el cirujano no asistía…

Reiji se impacientaba más y más…

Aika parecía estable y ya podía hablar un poco:

–– Reiji Onee-chan… quiero salir…

El mayor que batía un puré de manzana y negó sonriendo:

–– El doctor dijo que no puedes salir en este estado y sin saber lo que tienes…

La castaña hizo un mohín mirando hacia afuera:

–– Pero yo…

Sora sonrió sentándose a su lado:

–– Canta conmigo Onee-chan te sentirás mejor si lo haces

Aika asintió más la voz autoritaria de Reiji las dejó en silencio:

–– ¡Ni lo piensen!

El mayor solo estaba preocupado más las niñas no lo entendían…

Sora estuvo a punto de llorar más Reiji corrió a consolarla:

–– No seas tonta Sora-Chan… no quise gritarles así… solo que…

Aika notaba la preocupación de su hermano…

Después de perder a sus padres en un accidente era lógico que las sobreprotegiera…

Y aun más sabiendo lo que le había sucedido a su voz…

La castaña oprimió las sabanas con sus manos…

Lo que diría marcaria su futuro…

Marcaria su decisión…

Alzó la cabeza y con un tono bajo declaro:

–– No volveré a cantar…

Reiji el cual estaba con Sora se la quedo viendo:

–– Aika-Chan…

Era doloroso ya que amaba cantar…

Pero…

Podía sentir que dolía…

Casi no lograba hablar sin quejarse…

La habitación silenciosa dejaba a los presentes en pleno silencio…

¿Qué hubiera sucedido ese día si ella no renunciaba a cantar?

Era algo que se preguntaba siempre…

Desde ese día gris…

Antes de su cumpleaños…

Los días transcurrían con extrema lentitud…

Aika fue examinada en varias ocasiones…

Más no era de su agrado…

Podía sentirse como un ratón de experimentos…

Lo odiaba…

Odiaba estar ahí…

Aika se encontraba sola en su recamara mirando la ventana pensativa…

Era la única manera…

No podría cantar…

Más una hermosa voz la saco de su trance:

––Sublime gracia, cuan dulce el sonido

Que salvo a un desgraciado como yo…

Quien cantaba sonaba bastante melancólico, Aika curiosa se dirigió a la ventana:

–– "¿Quién es el que canta?"

La voz era familiar…

Como si la hubiera escuchado en otro lado:

––Alguna vez estuve perdido pero ahora me he encontrado

Estuve ciego pero ahora veo…

Aika comenzó a buscar con la mirada por si divisaba al dueño de tal dulce voz:

––"Esa canción…"

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al oír la entonación por parte de aquel joven:

–– Fue la gracia quien le enseño a mi corazón a temer

Y la gracia alivio mis temores…

Cuan preciosa se manifestó esa gracia

En el momento que creí por primera vez…

Más sus ojos lograron divisar al dueño de la voz y se sorprendió al verlo:

–– "Esto es un sueño…"

La chica no podía creer que estaba ahí…

Ese joven…

El cual entonaba esa canción tan amada por ella:

––Sublime gracia, cuan dulce el sonido

Que salvo a un desgraciado como yo

Alguna vez estuve perdido pero ahora me he encontrado

Estuve ciego pero ahora veo

Más nuevamente se encontró flotando en la nada…

Los recuerdos de su niñez habían terminado…

Aika pestañeo al sentir sus ojos húmedos:

––Lagrimas… ¿Por qué demonios estoy llorando?

Restregó sus ojos más la voz de Ichinose parecía llamarla:

––Kotobuki… Kotobuki…

En ese instante la castaña abrió sus ojos lentamente topándose con el rostro del joven:

–– ¿Ichinose?...

El rostro del joven se sereno al ver que estaba consiente:

–– No quiero preguntar qué paso… pero veo que traes demasiados problemas Kotobuki…

Aika tomo asiento en la camilla observando que estaba en el hospital:

–– ¿Me trajiste a la enfermería?

Ichinose suspiro agotado parecía que no había dormido toda la noche y la castaña diviso que estaba amaneciendo y no pudo evitar cubrirse la boca sintiéndose culpable:

–– ¡¿No dormiste nada por cuidarme cierto?!

El joven se encogió de hombros recostándose contra la pared:

–– Eso me tiene sin cuidado…

Aika se sentía horrible el joven no había dormido por una estúpida enfermedad e iba a levantarse:

–– Tengo que decirle al profesor Hyuga que faltaras por estar agotado…

Ichinose la retuvo sujetándola del hombro seriamente:

–– No es necesario Kotobuki… estaré bien… se cuidarme solo…

Aika molesta lo miro fijamente:

–– por culpa de estas estupideces que me suceden estoy perjudicando a todos… Masato necesitaba una excelente compositora y ahora estoy entorpeciéndote a ti…

El de cabello azul la dirigió a la cama nuevamente:

–– No decepcionaras a nadie si le digo lo sucedido a Hijirikawa…más

Aika se lo quedo viendo, los ojos azules penetrantes miraron los rosas de la chica:

––lo que quiero saber es… ¿Qué eran esos golpes y rasguños que tenias Kotobuki? ¿Acaso te agredieron?

Aika recordó a las dos agresoras…

Sabía sus nombres y que estaban en la academia…

Iba a revelar lo sucedido cuando recordó las palabras de una de las chicas llamada Akane:

"Di lo que quieras pero el mensaje dice: "Si te acercas de nuevo a Ichinose Tokiya te ira peor"…"

"Y… ¿Qué harás? ¿Boconearas y serias capaz de hacer echar a Ichinose?..."

El joven solo observaba detenidamente…

Aika trago saliva fingiendo una sonrisa:

–– Me caí en el patio cerca de un rosal y bueno… cuando fui al baño el conserje me habrá dejado encerrada…

El joven se paso la mano por la cara frustrado:

–– Eso no explica el ¿Por qué no le llamaste para que te abriera? Y el porqué tenias las manos atadas… y sin explicar que el único cubículo cerrado era el tuyo…

Rayos Ichinose Tokiya era un genio…

No se le escapaba ninguna…

Más no podía permitirse que lo expulsaran por algún rumor ya que las otras chicas podrían tener un AS en la manga…

Aika se limito a responder esas preguntas y miro hacia otro lado:

–– Agradezco tu ayuda… pero… no puedo recordar con claridad…

Ichinose frunció el seño observando el rostro de la joven:

–– Kotobuki…

Negó forzando una sonrisa:

–– Deberías ir a descansar un poco Ichinose… gracias por todo pero no quiero agotarte…

El joven entendía que no tenía nada más que hacer:

–– Me marchare… pero si recuerdas algo házmelo saber…

No era que no recordara simplemente…

Las que la habían dañando estaban implicadas en el…

Aika solo asintió sabiendo que si decía otra palabra revelaría todo…

Ichinose se detuvo a hablar con la enfermera…

Se parecía demasiado a Hayato…

El joven le dio una última mirada más no pudo evitar regresar, la castaña pestañeo confundida:

–– Aun no recordé nada…

Mas el joven le extendió un trozo de papel:

–– No es por eso… te dejare mi numero de celular por si precisas algo…

No pudo evitar sonreír al recibir la hoja con el número…

Sería el primer contacto en el colegio…

Ichinose se dio la media vuelta sin decir más:

–– ¡Recibirás un mensaje de mi parte por el móvil así agendas mi numero!

Dijo la castaña sonriendo, el joven gentilmente le devolvió la sonrisa marchándose, Aika se sorprendió…

Había sido la primera vez en ver esa sonrisa…

No era sarcástica…

Si no…

Una sonrisa amable y dulce de su parte…

Aika sonrió observando la puerta:

–– "Gracias por todo Ichinose Tokiya…"

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Al salir el joven caminaba pensativo:

––"Su rostro se me hace extremadamente familiar… su apellido es el mismo que el de Reiji Kotobuki… será ella..."

Más fue quitado de sus pensamientos cuando Leiko Satoya la hermosa rubia aspirante a Idol se interpuso en su camino:

–– Mi querido Tokiya ¿hace cuando que no nos veíamos? Desde el primer día de clase ¿No?

El de cabello azul asintió serenamente:

–– Es cierto… lamento que no podamos salir Satoya… es que he estado ocupado dando clases particulares a…

Un tanto frustrada pero sin perder la calma Leiko contesto rápidamente:

–– Aika Kotobuki ¿Cierto?

Ichinose frunció el seño y asintió:

–– Claro… pero ¿Cómo lo sabes?

La rubia meneo su dorada cabellera sonriendo:

–– Digamos que son el cotilleo por todas las aulas… dicen que estaban juntos en la biblioteca comiendo pastelitos o algo así… y yo que pensaba que me eras todo mío…

El joven frunció el seño esquivándola:

–– Si más no lo olvido esta relación está basada en la fama y todo eso… lo sabes perfectamente…

Leiko sonrió mirándolo de perfil:

–– Y sin mas no olvido… el famoso Hayato está por los corredores sin que nadie se entere… así que mantente atendiéndome como un buen novio si no quieres perderlo todo…

Ichinose la miro sin interés y siguió su camino:

–– Di lo que quieras… quien se quedara sin novio serás tu no yo…

Leiko gruño molesta oprimiendo los puños:

–– Parece que tendremos que hacer más para ensuciar a Aika y forzarla a que se vaya chicas…

Akane suspiro se brazos cruzados:

–– Leiko… de esta manera ahuyentaras a Ichinose… deberíamos dejar estos juegos de niños y concentrarnos en lo nuestro…

La rubia la miro furiosa:

–– Si no estás con nosotras estarás perdida Akane y revelare que fumas dentro de la academia…

La morocha suspiro ante la amenaza de la rubia bajita:

–– Es ve que no tengo chance… pero deberías de cesar con los chantajes así no conseguirás amistades…

Leiko sonrió encogiéndose de hombros:

–– Eso no importa… con el club oficial de Ichinose Tokiya y el de Hayato tendremos millones de amigos nuevos… el chantaje es lo que nos he mantenido aquí… no lo olvides

Akane solo suspiro aburrida de Leiko más la sonrisa de Yashiro destello:

–– Y ¿Qué será lo próximo Leiko-Sama?

La rubia sonrió maquiavélicamente ensombreciéndosele la mirada:

–– Sera algo totalmente divertido…

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

Ichinose caminaba molesto por los pasillos llenos de alumnos los cuales rumoreaban y susurraban al ver a Ichinose:

"¿Lo vieron con Kotobuki a solas?

Esa ventajista de Aika Kotobuki… primero su hermano y ahora…

Es cierto, Kotobuki esta buscándose un lugar en la clase S…

Quien sabrá si luego irá por el profesor Hyuga…

¿Acaso no sabe la relación que tiene Ichinose con Leiko?...

Es una desvergonzada…"

Los rumores eran en contra de Aika Kotobuki…

Ichinose frunció el seño, era cierto que tenía una relación…

Pero…

Era no deseada y Aika no lo sabía…

No tenía por qué estar enterada de su vida personal ni ella ni todo el instituto…

El joven se detuvo y hablo firme y claro:

–– Quien corre esos rumores es alguien sin propósitos en esta academia… y hacerlos correr como un chisme popular es lo más patético…

Los alumnos quedaron entre murmullos algo sorprendidos, Ichinose retomo el paso:

–– Estaré esperando un gran chisme de su parte cuando entren al mundo del espectáculo así reiré mientras caen en el olvido y todos sus sacrificios serán por nada…

Era lo mejor que podía decirles…

No precisaba nada más que golpear sus esperanzas y hacerlos temer…

Era cruel…

Pero…

Más cruel era hablar de esa manera y más sobre Kotobuki la cual no hacia grandes cosas como para ser el cotilleo de la academia…

Sabía como herir ya que siendo Hayato…

Siendo esa estrella era lógico que los chismes que bajan la moral eran de lo peor…

Pudo sentir satisfacción al decir eso…

Tanta satisfacción que esbozo una sonrisa…

Más al notarlo se cruzó con Masato Hijirikawa:

–– Ichinose Tokiya…

El nombrado asintió dejando de sonreír:

–– Hijirikawa… apareces en buen momento…

El serio hombre lo miro un poco sorprendido:

–– ¿A mí?

Ichinose asintió seriamente:

–– ¿Recuerdas a tu compositora Aika Kotobuki?

Masato asintió seriamente:

–– Hace días que vengo buscándola ¿Sabes algo de Kotobuki?

Ichinose esbozo una sonrisa señalando a sus espaldas:

–– Sin contar los cotilleos ridículos que se esparcieron por toda la academia… si la he visto…

Masato miro a un lado seriamente:

–– ¿Sabrías con exactitud en donde la puedo encontrar? Yo… he querido hablar con ella…

Ichinose asintió señalando la enfermería:

–– Pasando ese mar de chismosos esta la enfermería, ahí está Kotobuki…

El joven se alarmo al notar que Aika estaba en la enfermería:

–– ¿Qué le sucedió Tokiya, sabes algo?

El nombrado asintió seriamente:

–– Digamos que tendría prohibido cantar y lo hizo… más por una enfermedad de las cuerdas vocales las cual las forzó no pudo evitar sentir esa molestia…

Masato sin pensarlo emprendió la marcha hacia la enfermería, Ichinose lo observó:

–– "Tanto escándalo y ni saben que Hijirikawa y Kotobuki… no soy yo sino el…"

Sin decir más continuo la marcha más el mensaje de Aika lo hizo sonreír:

–– "Gracias por todo Ichinose… aquí te dejo mi numero por si… que estoy diciendo… solo tómalo… lamento la molestia… Aika Kotobuki"

El joven suspiro guardando el número:

–– "Dudo que los rumores sepan cómo eres en verdad"

0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0 o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0oo0o0

Aika suspiro al enviarle el mensaje:

–– Esto de darle el numero de celular a un chico es… estresante…

La enfermera sonrió mientras se levantaba:

–– Eso me sucedía en mi juventud Aika…

La castaña sonrió mirando a la mujer:

–– Me imagino que hermosa debió de ser para que la amaran tanto…

La mujer negó sonriendo mientras recordaba:

–– No era tan diferente de lo que soy ahora… era más esbelta y no tan regordeta y mi cabello siempre estaba suelto y no en este moño…

Aika sonrió asombrada:

–– ¡Vaya! ¿Entonces no fue la belleza lo que te ayudo a conocer a tu esposo?

La enfermera asintió sonriendo:

–– Así es no fue la belleza… mi esposo siempre me dice que soy hermosa para él… mas nunca olvida que lo primer que amo de mi fue mi manera de ser alegre y servicial

Aika se observaba por el reflejo del vidrio de la ventana:

–– Así que la belleza no lo es todo…

La mujer asintió acomodándose el delantal:

–– Así es pero siempre arreglarse un poco para ese que te ama no está de más…

El reflejo de Aika era bastante tenebroso, pálida, despeinada y con ojeras…

Si pusieran a Leiko o a Shibuya a su lado seria opacada:

–– Aunque lo intentara no podría arreglar todo esto, estoy hecha un desastre…

La mujer se dirigió a ella y le acomodo las almohadas:

–– Ahora no te des el lujo de verte hermosa si no de recuperarte Aika-Chan

La castaña le sonrió cálidamente:

–– Gracias Yuka-San…

La mujer se acerco a la puerta sonriendo:

–– Iré a comprar algo de comer y regresare…

Aika sonrió observando como la mujer se iba dejándola sola en la enfermería…

No sabía por qué…

Pero…

Podía sentirse poco atractiva…

¿Sería por lo demacrada que se veía?

O

¿Por qué Ichinose la vio de estos modos?

Negó con la cabeza:

–– Eso no tiene nada que ver…

Más podía ver que nunca seria competencia para Leiko…

Rubia de ojos centellantes azules…

Era hermosa y si lo que había dicho Akane era cierto…

Entonces Ichinose era superficial a no dar más…

Negó con la cabeza:

–– Debo de dejar de sacar conclusiones yo misma…

La puerta se abrió y Aika dirigió su mirada sonriendo:

–– Regreso rápido Yuka-San…

Más no termino la oración al ver que se trataba de Masato:

–– Kotobuki… al fin te encuentro…

La castaña quedo sorprendida:

–– Masato…

El joven respiraba agitado como si hubiera corrido hasta la enfermería:

–– ¿Te encuentras bien?

Aika asintió algo seria…

La última vez que se habían visto fue en la fuente…

Pero…

¿El la buscaba también?

Masato se acerco tomando asiento en el sofá alado de ella:

–– ¿Qué te sucedió?

Aika se encogió de hombros:

–– Algo de la niñez… creía que mi operación fue exitosa… pero parece que no…

Masato oprimo sus manos entre sí:

–– Lo lamento Kotobuki…

La castaña lo miro confundida:

–– No tienes porque…

Más no la dejo continuar y se disculpo nuevamente:

–– No podía entender nada de ti… cuando mas necesitaste ayuda te deje atrás y gracias a eso rumores corren por todas partes con un nombre…

Aika no se sorprendió ya que era de esperarse por parte de esas arpías:

–– No te preocupes Masato… ahora podre ser de utilidad…

El joven la miro, Aika le sonreía:

–– Gracias a ello podre ayudarte…

Masato esbozo una sonrisa asintiendo:

–– Se que podremos juntos…

Aika comenzó a jalar la mochila de Masato robándole algunas hojas:

–– Me las pudiste haber pedido Kotobuki…

Aika sonrió agitando las hojas y guiñando un ojo:

–– Es más divertido así… y por favor… llámame Aika…

Masato sonrió negando:

–– No puedo ser informal…

La castaña hizo un mohín suspirando y fijando la atención en el papel:

–– Es que siempre me confunden con mi hermano o con Sora…

El joven le entrego un lápiz:

–– Hare lo que pueda… Kotobuki…

Aika tomó el lápiz suspirando:

–– Ahí me llamaste por mi apellido otra vez…

Masato decidió ignorar a la joven y prosiguió:

–– ¿Como comenzamos?

La joven noto que la ignoraba más ayudar a Masato era algo que tenía que hacer por ambos, y sonrió:

–– Bien… no estudie las notas porque se me dio por faltar a las clases de Ichinose… así que necesitare ayuda…

El hombre sonrió tomando una hoja para ayudarla:

–– Atiende bien… esto es lo primero que debes de hacer…

Aika oía claramente a Masato el cual la instruía…

Más los ojos de Leiko se posaban en el equipo el cual trabajaba arduamente:

–– Vamos a correr más rumores y a proceder con el plan A chicas…

Sus secuaces corrieron asintiendo más Leiko no podía desprender la mirada de los sonrientes jóvenes los cuales reían juntos, oprimió los puños frustrada y llena de ira:

–– "No te dejare sonreír… no después de saber que andas tras mi Ichinose… no te dejare hasta que te vayas de aquí Aika Kotobuki"


	8. Chapter 8: Perdiendo su confianza

**Estrenando capitulo de Uta no prince Music of the heart! :D**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo los "OC´S".**

**Capitulo 8: "Perdiendo su confianza"**

Luego del incidente las tres chicas no volvieron a realizar alguna actividad contra Aika por lo que la castaña pudo dedicar su tiempo a estudiar junto a Masato el cual acepto ayudarla…

Aunque Aika le parecía extraño ya que no pudo ver a Ichinose en esos días y la semana ya estaba por terminar lo que implicaba la prueba final…

La cafetería no era un lugar para estudiar más les sería más fácil para conseguir el almuerzo y algunos tentempiés, Masato ayudaba a la castaña a escribir el ensayo para la prueba, Aika suspiro dejando el lápiz:

–– Nunca pensé que hacer música seria tan agobiante…

Masato esbozo una sonrisa observándola:

–– Y es mucho más difícil que esto… apenas estas comenzando…

La castaña se rasco la cabeza mirando a Masato:

–– ¿Mas difícil que esto?

El joven asintió sonriendo, Aika apoyo la cabeza en la mesa:

–– ¿En qué diablos me metí?

El de ojos azules sonrió levantándose:

–– Iré por unos cafés, espérame aquí…

Aika asintió sonriéndole:

–– Esta bien… Gracias Masato…

El hombre continúo su camino a la cafetería, Aika sonreía mientras escribía la partitura para Masato:

–– "_**Most Fortissimo" **_Espero que a Masato le guste ya que es mi primer trabajo…"

Sonrió mirando donde estaba Masato:

–– "Gracias a la ayuda de Masato e Ichinose al fin pude terminar la partitura para la prueba… no hubiera podido sin ellos…"

Más miro a su alrededor, la cafetería estaba completamente llena:

–– "¿Habrá venido Ichinose?"

No parecía verlo por ninguna parte, observo la partitura sonriendo:

–– "Espero encontrarlo nuevamente… así le agradezco la ayuda… sin su ayuda no habría podido lograr entender a Masato…"

Sin notarlo el de cabello azul deposito un café enfrente de ella:

–– Regrese…

Aika sonrió apartando el trabajo y sosteniendo el café:

–– Gracias Masato, huele rico…

Masato tomó un poco de café y observó la hoja:

–– ¿Most Fortissimo?

Aika asintió sonriendo mientras bebía un poco de café:

–– Si, significa "Más fuerte", quería darle intensidad a nuestro trabajo… ¿Te gusta?

El joven sonrió asintiendo:

–– Es una melodía bastante intensa… solo le falta la letra…

Aika sonrió asintiendo mirándolo fijamente:

–– Y en eso te dedicas tú ¿No?

El de ojos azules la miro de reojo:

–– Claro… escribiré la mejor canción…

Aika le señalo la hoja:

–– ¿Podríamos trabajar en la letra juntos?

El joven la miro sorprendido ante tal pedido:

–– Aika… es una tarea que debo hacer por mi mismo…

La castaña sonrió sosteniendo su mano:

–– Igual yo… pero me ayudaste es mejor trabajar de esta manera ¿No? Así tal vez crearemos Armonía…

Masato suspiro resignado y asintió:

–– Solo esta vez…

Aika sonrió preparando las hojas eufóricamente:

–– ¡Genial, comencemos!

Masato asintió más la observaba fijamente:

–– "Me equivoque completamente con ella… Aika es…"

Más una bolita de papel impacto contra la frente de Masato trayéndolo de nuevo:

–– Masato ¿Estas escuchándome?

El hombre sonrió asintiendo y comenzando a escribir con Aika:

–– "Esta trabajando duro… así que tendré que hacer lo mismo…"

Ambos estudiantes opinaban de la letra y trabajaban duramente entre risas y trabajo arduo…

Más con el esfuerzo de sí mismos deseaban con el corazón crear Armonía…

Para así pasar la prueba que les aguardaba…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo 0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0

Sora corría a gran velocidad por los pasillos, su mochila estaba abierta entre sus brazos, la pelirroja hacia lo posible por qué no se le cayeran las hojas de las partituras, los susurros y murmullos se hacían sonar por todo el pasillo, Sora no entendía de que hablaban, más los sonidos se hacían más intensos:

–– "Kanade se enfadara si llego tarde otra vez… no puedo darme el lujo de perderme en el último día de practica…"

Más las voces de las otras chicas resaltaron llamando la atención a Sora:

–– ¿Escucharon la nueva?

No… cuenta

Parece que la otra Kotobuki esa haciéndose famosa como su hermana mayor…

Sora se detuvo disimuladamente para escuchar, tres chicas conversaban entre sí riendo:

–– ¿Enserio? Y ¿Qué hizo para llamar la atención?

Saben que tiene como unos quince o dieciséis, bueno me dijeron que descubrieron algo…

¿Qué cosa?

Dicen que ella duerme con un oso de felpa…

Sora se cubrió la boca al oír la conversación:

–– "¿Cómo lo saben?"

Más las tres no paraban de chismosear:

–– Eso no tiene nada de raro ¿Qué adolecente no duerme con peluches?

Lo sé pero esta es la mejor parte… dicen que siempre lleva el oso en la mochila incluso a las clases

¿Enserio? Eso es absurdo

Lo es pero es para reírse ¿No?

Las s comenzaron a reír más sora estaba a punto de llorar:

–– "¿Quién les dijo?"

Las chicas seguían con la charla:

–– Y ¿Quién te lo conto?

No me lo creerás pero me entere por ahí que Syo Kurusu lo sabía

¿Enserio ese guapo es tan chusmos?

Es lo que dicen los rumores…

Para mí que es cierto, ese tipo se lleva mal con todos…

Más las tres se callaron a divisar a Sora:

––Pero miren quien escuchaba… ¿Por qué no abrazas a tu oso y lloras como una bebe?

Las chicas reían, Sora no tuvo otra que salir corriendo de ahí…

Era imposible…

Debieron de confundir el nombre…

¿Habían dicho Syo Kurusu?

No…

Era imposible…

Más lo que le jugaba en contra a Syo era… que:

–– "El lo sabia… sabia mi secreto… y lo peor es que él… él…

Más al girar en una esquina de los pasillos embistió a un estudiante que venía en dirección contraria, Sora iba a caer de espaldas más el joven embestido logro tomarla del brazo haciéndola que callera encima de él…

Los murmullos de quienes los veían parecían que observaban una telenovela…

La joven abrió los ojos sintiendo una fragancia conocida…

Elevo su rostro para ver al joven el cual le cubría el rostro un sombrero:

–– D…d…discúlpeme… no fue mi intención…

Más se sostuvo el sombrero levantándose mientras sujetaba a Sora de la cintura:

–– Me parecería una estupidez de tu parte si esto hubiera sido intenc…

Más al reincorporarse quedo cara a cara con la pelirroja…

Ambos corazones latieron…

Todo estaba en silencio…

Las respiraciones se aceleraron…

Sora había sido sujetada por la mano de Syo Kurusu…

El joven tragó saliva al sentir que estaba demasiado cerca de ella casi rosando narices:

–– S…S…S…Sora-chan…

La pelirroja también quedo paralizada…

Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver los ojos celestes de Syo tan cerca…

El sentimiento era extraño ya que ambos estaban avergonzados y no podían moverse:

–– S…S…Syo-Kun…

Más el rubio tomó la iniciativa levantándose, los murmullos a su alrededor se hacían más intensos, Syo chillo haciéndoles frente:

–– ¡¿Qué no tienen cosas que hacer?! ¡Esto no es ningún zoológico así que sigan su camino!

Quienes estaban escuchando se dispersaron ante el grito del joven, Sora iba a hacerlo más Syo cambiando las facciones de la cara le extendió la mano:

–– Toma mi mano…

Sora observó al rubio el cual estaba sonrojado pero mostraba una sonrisa, la pelirroja sostuvo la mano de Syo extrañamente molesta:

–– Gracias…

El rubio suspiro mirando hacia otro lado aun ruborizado:

–– Se mas cuidadosa la próxima vez… podrías haberte lastimado…

Sora asintió evadiendo la mirada más notó que su mochila no estaba en sus brazos:

–– ¡Mi mochila!

Syo aun no entendía la prisa de Sora más dio unos pasos detrás de ella y tomó la mochila:

–– Aquí esta…

Sora volteó notando que Syo observaba la mochila abierta:

–– ¿Por qué demonios está abierta? ¡Oh, aquí tienes a Teddy!

Los ojos de Sora se abrieron llenos de furia, Syo iba a sacar el oso más la pelirroja avergonzada le arrebato la mochila y lo miro haciendo un mohín, Syo no comprendía la cara de la chica y se rasco la cabeza:

–– ¿Qué sucede, porque me miras así?

La pelirroja frunció el seño con el rostro rojo y abrazó la mochila:

–– ¡Todo es tu culpa… Te odio!

No entendía…

¿Qué era su culpa?...

El no había hecho nada…

Syo se acerco a Sora lentamente más esta retrocedió alejándose mientras corría:

–– ¡Déjame en paz!

No entendía que había hecho…

¿Qué haría enojar tanto a Sora?

Uno de los estudiantes murmuraba riendo con otro;

–– ¿Cuántos años tenía la menor de los Kotobuki?

El otro le respondió:

–– No sé si quince o dieciséis años ¿Por qué?

Continúo riendo lo cual llamo la atención de Syo:

–– Dicen que siempre lleva un oso de felpa en le mochila… debe de ser retardada o algo…

Más el impacto del puño de Syo contra el rostro del estudiante lo derribo:

–– ¿Quiénes se creen para hablar así de Sora?

El otro estudiante socorrió a su compañero y miro a Syo:

–– Lo sentimos pero ese rumor corre por toda la escuela…

El joven abrió los ojos sorprendido y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa:

–– ¿Quién corrió ese rumor? ¡Dímelo o terminaras como tu camarada!

El joven asintió y comenzó a hablar, los ojos de Syo se llenaron de ira al oír al joven y lo soltó furioso:

–– Ese maldito…

Y miro fijamente a los dos:

–– ¡Si siguen desperdigando ese rumor volveré y me encargare de dejarlos sin habla! ¿Entendieron?

Ambos sujetos asintieron esperando a pararse cuando Syo se alejara, el golpeado se tomo la mejilla riendo:

–– Defiende a Kotobuki y fue él quien corrió esos rumores ¿O me equivoco?

El otro estudiante miro a su camarada:

–– Mejor dejemos el tema antes de que nos oiga… o quisiera perder todos los dientes con él…

Se sostenía la cara más hizo sonar la lengua molestó mirando a su camarada:

–– ¿Quién es ese marica?

El estudiante se paro y salió corriendo dejando solo a él golpeado:

–– ¿Qué les pasa todos con ese amanerado?

Más la voz de Natsuki sonó detrás de él:

–– El "amanerado" y "marica" es nada más ni nada menos que Syo Kurusu, actualmente está en la clase S y es un futuro Idol… sin decir que es mi mejor amigo y yo realmente odio a quienes arruinan vidas de otros con chismes…

El sujeto se aterro al ver a Natsuki y salió corriendo lanzando gritos, el rubio se rasco la cabeza:

–– ¿Eh? Nunca logro comprender porque siempre corren cuando les hablo…

Al mirar a su alrededor todos se apartaron dejando a un Natsuki confundido…

0o0oo00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00oo0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sora había caminado y caminado por todas partes haciendo lo posible para que Syo no la encontrara…

Estaba furiosa y dolida…

Él, Natsuki y su hermana eran los únicos que sabían de su oso de felpa…

Más los rumores hablaban de que Syo había revelado ese plan…

De solo pensarlo las lágrimas de la frustración e ira se mezclaron con las del dolor y tristeza:

–– ¿Por que Syo hizo algo así…? No lo entiendo…

Observó su mochila y Teddy sobresalía de ella:

–– Y todo esto es tu culpa… si pudiera desprenderme de él yo…

Lentamente saco el oso de felpa mientras continuo caminando:

–– "Mamá… Papá… Teddy es lo único que nos sigue conectando… es quien hace que no los extrañe tanto…"

Más se detuvo mirado al oso:

–– "Pero… alguien en quien confiaba me traiciono… quizá luego de hablar con Kanade me escape…"

Sacudió la cabeza y guardando a Teddy continúo caminando:

–– "¿Qué estoy diciendo?... Ni Aika, ni Reiji y menos mamá y papá estarían felices de que escapara… tengo que ser fuerte por mi hermana…"

Sora caminaba aun indecisa…

Sentía que no podía confiar en nadie…

En nadie…

Más sin notarlo la voz de Kanade la saco de sus pensamientos:

–– Sora… llegas tarde…

Sora asiente acercándose a Kanade:

–– Acabe de escribir la letra… que te parece…

Kanade aparto a las chicas que lo rodeaban y le dejo el asiento para Sora sonriendo:

–– Toma asiento aquí Sora-chan…

Era impresionante, cuando Kanade pronunciaba alguna palabra su cabello rubio parecía brillar aun más y sus ojos violetas parecían saber cómo intimidar a una chica, Sora algo tímida se acerco a Kanade más este le rodeo el cuello con una mano acercándola aun más a él:

-– Esta aquí…

Kanade tomó la hoja sonriendo:

–– "_**Difficult Love" **_Parece bastante profunda…

Sora se miro los pies algo confundida ante la opinión de Kanade:

–– ¿No te gusto?

El rubio chasqueo la lengua mirando al cielo:

–– Suena a un tema bastante dramático y triste… esto de querer ver a ese chico que te gusta y todo eso… no se esperaba algo más alegre…

Sora un poco nerviosa negó con las manos:

–– No es que me guste algún chico fue lo que sentí al oír la melodía que compusiste…

Kanade la miro y asintió entregándole la hoja:

–– Muy bonito… mañana es la prueba… así que trata de descansar ya que tu voz es la calve para que ambos triunfemos en esto…

Y al decir esto Kanade se levantó junto con sus chicas:

–– ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

Sora tímidamente negó sonriendo:

–– Estaré bien necesito estar sola un rato…

Kanade le guiño el ojo sonriendo:

–– Si precisas de mi llámame…

Sora asintió observando cómo se alejaba con todas las chicas a su alrededor:

–– "Kanade es todo un galán… confía demasiado en los demás… y no sé cómo es capaz…"

Miro la letra pensativa:

–– "No le gusto… si hubiera sido la canción para la graduación no la hubiera hecho… no estaba conforme… pero después de enterarme de lo que me hizo Syo…"

Más al recordar su nombre el rostro se le aparecía en la mente…

Siempre sonriéndole…

Chillando…

Oprimido por Natsuki…

El solo pensar en Syo siempre le hacia sonreír:

––"Apuesto a que a él le gustaría mi canción…"

Más frunció el seño recordando los rostros a su alrededor…

Riendo…

Burlándose…

Oprimió la hoja dejando caer algunas lágrimas:

–– ¿Qué le hice para que me sucediera esto?...

No entendía nada…

Sentía un nudo en la garganta y le dolía el pecho…

No paraba de llorar…

Le dolía…

Lo había considerado un amigo…

Siempre se apegaba a todo el mundo que conocía y que era bueno con ella:

–– Desde que llegamos he estado destinada a estar junto a Syo… primero la apertura… luego los salones… y me ha protegido de todo… entonces… ¿Por qué?

No lograba entender nada…

Ni a Syo ni a nadie:

–– Solo quiero estar sola y desaparecer… ¿Es tan difícil?

Más un agitado Syo recién había llegado:

–– Al fin te encuentro…

Sora lo miro con el rostro bañado en lágrimas observándolo furiosa, Syo es acerco poco a poco preocupado:

–– Sora…

La chica molesta se levantó manteniendo distancia entre él:

–– ¿Vienes a disculparte después de lo que hiciste?

Syo negó excusándose:

–– No es así sora… yo jamás revelaría ese secreto… te lo prometí

La pelirroja recordó ese momento cuando el sonrió alentándola y haciéndola reír…

"Guardare el secreto, nadie sabrá de Teddy, cualquier cosa ese oso me pertenece… nadie puede decirme nada…"

Sora golpeo el suelo con el pie frustrada:

–– ¿Y como sabes que hablo del un secreto roto? Respóndeme…

El rubio frunció el seño oprimiendo los puños:

–– Es fácil enterarse en este colegio de chismosos a demás no fui yo quien hizo eso…

La pelirroja algo curiosa lo miro:

–– ¿Y quien más pudo ser? Tu y Natsuki son los únicos que conocen ese secreto… no se lo he dicho a nadie…

Syo negó algo frustrado ante la falsa acusación de Sora:

–– ¡No fue precisamente alguien que le dijiste en la cara si no que pudo oírnos esa tarde!

Sora frunció el seño dándose la media vuelta:

–– Es más fácil acusar a otros de tus errores… admite que te equivocaste y se te escapo… pero no sigas fingiendo no ser el culpable…

El rostro de Syo cambio y frunció el seño algo dolido:

–– ¡¿Aun no me crees?!

La pelirroja negó haciendo un esfuerzo por no ser cruel con el joven más la indignación era más grande que su piedad y negó con la cabeza:

–– No… y no quiero volver a confiar en nadie…

Syo fue a hablar más la voz de Kanade los dejo estupefactos:

–– Ya la oíste Kurusu… deja de jugar al inocente y entrégate ante el juez… admite y será menor la sentencia…

Kanade palpo el hombro de Sora consolándola:

–– Me había olvidado de algo… no quise ser inoportuno…

Sora con el rostro inerte asintió:

––No importa… ya habíamos acabado de conversar… ya me iba…

Syo frunció el seño señalando a Kanade furioso:

–– ¡No le creas nada Sora, estoy seguro que fue Kanade, el te está engañando!

La pelirroja desvió la mirada y se quitó la mano de Kanade:

–– No quiero hablar más contigo Syo…

Kanade la siguió y le sonrió a Syo, el rubio oprimió los puños furioso:

–– ¡Pues bien, haz lo que quieras!

Sora se mordió el labio adolorida…

Syo se había enojado…

Él había hecho muchas cosas por ella…

Más…

No sabía que pensar…

Sora se alejo junto a Kanade dejando a un Syo oprimiendo sus dientes entre sí…

No podía creerlo…

¿Prefería creerle a Kanade antes que a él?

Sabía que solo la conocía de hace unos días…

Pero…

Le dolía estar perdiendo a una amiga tan simpática y dulce como Sora…

De solo pensarlo le frustraba…

Syo golpeo la pared del patio de la academia con sus puños frustrado:

–– ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué le creyó a ese estupido de Kanade?... ¡no entiendo nada!

Natsuki llegó y observo a Syo frustrado y molesto:

–– Syo-chan…

Natsuki se fue a acercar más Syo le mando un puñetazo el cual esquivo con suma experiencia, el más alto lo miro apenado:

–– Syo-chan…

El de ojos celestes golpeo una y otra vez la mano de Natsuki frustrado…

Natsuki sabía porque era toda esta ira…

Los rumores habían llegado a Sora…

Y eso había arruinado la amistad que estaban fabricando sin decir que Syo era un protector nato y Sora la chica protegida…

Syo se detuvo y respiro profundo:

–– Gracias Natsuki…

Natsuki esbozo una sonrisa mirando al rubio con el rostro bajo el cabello:

–– Syo-chan… da lo mejor de ti… no te rindas…

Syo elevo el rostro para mirar a su amigo el cual sonreía:

–– Natsuki…

El alto de ojos verdes asintió sonriendo:

–– No olvides lo que cantaras mañana… hazle saber que la chica del tema se parece a ella y demuéstrale con todo tu ser que tu no fuiste el culpable….

Syo se arreglo el flequillo mirando a un costado:

–– No creo que me dirija la palabra… pero hare lo que pueda…

Natsuki sonrió abrazándolo muy fuerte:

–– ¡ERES TAAAAAAN ADORABLE Syo-Chan!

El chico comenzó a retorcerse para liberarse:

–– ¡SUELTAME NATSUKI!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

Sora caminaba en silencio junto a Kanade…

Ninguno decía nada…

El joven la miraba de perfil…

No sonreía como era habitual…

Sus ojos amenazaban con llorar en algún momento…

Los rumores habían tomado un grado altísimo…

Él no tenía idea de cómo el rumor le había afectado a ella y no a Kurusu…

Kanade se aclaro la garganta deteniéndose:

–– Bien… creo que comenzaremos…

Sora se detuvo mirándolo:

–– ¿Qué cosa?

El rubio sonrió sacando algunas hojas:

–– Decía de practicar para mañana…

Sora negó deprimida y siguió caminando:

–– No estoy de humor…

Más al dar un paso los gritos de Syo pidiendo que Natsuki lo soltara se podían oír por toda la academia, sora oprimió los puños:

–– "Se da el lujo de divertirse después de lo que hizo…"

Kanade suspiro a su lado negando:

–– Ese chico no tiene remedio… es un mal educado… aun no entiendo como admiten de su tipo en la clase S…

Sora negó aun confundida con el suceso:

–– No es eso…

Kanade la miro confundido más la pelirroja continúo el caminar:

–– Nada… olvídalo…

Kanade la siguió haciéndole compañía y distrayéndola más Sora no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto en su cabeza…

No quería hablarle y menos verlo por unos días…

Lo ignoraría…

Eso haría…

Aunque le doliera ignorar a un chico tan gentil y amable…

La indignación ante tal suceso era imperdonable…

Sora se adelanto intentando perder a Kanade de vista…

Quería estar sola…

Simplemente Sola…


	9. Chapter 9: Prueba de Armonía

**Uta no prince Music of the heart! :D NUEVO CAPITULO!**

**Letra utilizada del tema Difficult Love Cantada por GUMI ****seiyuu****: Nankai Renai**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo los "OC´S".**

**Capitulo 9: "Prueba de Armonía"**

Luego de lo sucedido con Syo las cosas siguieron su curso…

Los rumores seguían por todo el instituto...

Más los nervios de la prueba no les permitían chismosear más de lo que querían

Sora practicaba el tono de su voz acompañada de la Guitarra que tocaba Kanade…

La chica no había vuelto a hablarle a Syo después de huir de él…

Más donde debían practicar era casi en el mismo sitio hasta cuando cantaba podía verlo de lejos con su compositora:

–– "Parece que Syo está esforzándose también… está cantando con todas sus fuerzas…"

Iba a sonreír más noto que los ojos de Syo se dirigieron a los de ella parecía que estaba haciendo lo mismo que ella más no podía dejarse vencer por la mirada de Syo, negó con la cabeza confundiendo a Kanade:

–– ¿Sucede algo?

Tenía que disimular que había sido por encontrarse con la mirada de Syo:

–– E…eh… si me equivoque… quisiera volver a repetir esa estrofa…

Kanade sonrió comenzando desde la parte indicada:

–– A mi me parecía que lo hacías bien Sora…

La pelirroja sonrió ante el halago de Kanade:

–– Gracias…

Kanade sonrió mirándola fijamente mientras tocaba la guitarra:

–– Continuemos… desde la parte de "Me enamore de ti, soy culpable de eso…"

Sora asintió continuando la práctica más se negó a mirar otra vez hacia donde estaba Syo:

–– "Seguiré sin hablarle… no puedo perdonarlo…"

Syo había dejado de cantar mientras la música continuaba, su compositora suspiro molesta:

–– Syo… ¿Podríamos acabar esto de una buena vez?

Syo continuaba mirando donde estaba Sora cantando, la chica de cabello rojo se levanto y miro en el mismo sentido que Syo observando a Sora:

–– Syo tenemos que componer de una buena vez antes que me vuelva loca…

El rubio se percato de la voz de la chica:

–– Lo lamento Pratty es que…

Pratty suspiro molesta tomando asiento en el suelo nuevamente:

–– Por eso odio a los cantantes… me hubiera gustado tener que trabajar sola…

Syo hizo un mohín parándose enfrente de Pratty:

–– ¡Oye habías dicho que no odiabas a los cantantes cuando me oíste cantar!

Pratty rio abriendo una cesta de picnic que tenía y saco dos Sándwich:

–– Te lo creíste… solo fue porque tu estilo de música y de canto me agrado… pero los cantantes nunca me agradaran…

Pratty le fue a dar un mordisco al sándwich más Syo le arrebato uno y comenzó a comerlo:

–– ¡Oye Syo eso era mío!

Dijo la chica tornándose roja de la furia, Syo le enseño la lengua riendo:

–– "ERA" bien dijiste ahora es mío

Pratty lo miro frunciendo el seño:

–– Te metiste con mi comida…

El rubio burlonamente le arrebato el otro sándwich más este fue jalado junto a Pratty la cual no lo soltaba, la de cabello rojo cayó encima de él y comenzó a forcejear:

–– ¡Suéltalo maldito enano musical!

Syo hacia el esfuerzo por acercarlo a su boca para darle un tarascón más la mano de Pratty se lo apartaba:

–– ¡Quítate de encima mío enana!

Pratty le advirtió con la mirada:

–– Si no me das el sándwich te juro que…

Syo frunció el seño desafiante:

–– ¿Juras que harás que?

Pratty junto saliva en su boca:

–– ¡Dejare caer baba en tu cara de estupido Idol para que lo sueltes!

Syo sonrió jactándose mientras lanzaba tarascones hacia el sándwich:

–– ¡Y yo seguiré dando tarascones hasta morder tu estúpida mano de compositora!

Pratty comenzó a dejar caer un hilo de saliva haciendo que Syo se sorprendiera chillando:

–– ¡ESPERA, no hagas eso Pratty!

La de cabello rojo sonrió sin detenerse, el rubio se retorcía haciendo lo posible por liberarse.

Ambos reñían por el sándwich mas quienes los veían de lejos creían que tenían un romance, uno de los alumnos sonrió murmurando:

–– ¡Son Syo y Pratty!

Otro de los estudiantes se detuvo observando al igual que el primero:

–– Me parece a mí o… ¿Están jugando juntos como una pareja?…

El otro lo miro asombrado:

–– ¡Es cierto! Desde el incidente de ayer con Sora no había visto a Kurusu de humor para jugar… tal vez ensucio a Sora para romperle el corazón…

Cada vez se sumaban más y más alumnos más los comentarios parecían diferentes los unos a los otros:

–– ¿Quién dejaría a Sora por la enana loca de Pratty?

Ssssssh… no hables así de Pratty… ya sabes quién puede escucharnos…

Me da igual con quien se quede Syo las dos son horribles…

Y yo creía que a Syo le gustaban las chicas como yo…

Y lo peor es que allí esta Sora…

Los murmullos llamaron la atención de Aika y Masato quienes recién llegaban para practicar, la castaña pestañeo intentando mirar entre la multitud:

–– ¿De quién estarán hablando Masato?

El joven se encogió de hombros continuando su camino:

–– Algún chisme… esta academia está llena de ellos… chismosos que no tienen nada mejor que hacer…

Aika le hacía señas de que guardara silencio ya que lo había dicho en voz alta:

–– Te escucharan…

Masato suspiro molesto, estaba hasta las narices de chismes y murmullos y sin pensarlo se escabullo entre los alumnos:

–– ¿Podrían hacerme el favor de permitirme pasar? Su actitud de ganado me está imposibilitando dirigirme al patio…

Uno de los tantos jóvenes que espiaban lo miro:

–– Hay tres puertas más ¿no ves que está es la única ocupada?

Masato lo miro fijamente sin decir nada intimidando al sujeto el cual evadió la mirada Aika pestañeo:

–– "Vaya… Masato impone su autoridad sin problema alguno… ¿Tal vez pueda lograr hacer lo mismo?"

La castaña decidida intento abrirse camino más era empujada por los alumnos los cuales protestaban al ver que Aika también quería pasar:

–– Oigan necesito seguir a mi Idol… abrasen paso…

Parecía que a nadie le importaba…

No la respetaban como a Masato a menos que…

Aika empujo accidentalmente a un hombre alto:

–– L…l…lo siento…

Al voltear Ren sonrió enseñando sus blancos dientes:

–– Pero miren quien está aquí, la amiga de corderito y hermana de pichoncito, la señorita Cerdita… ¿Cómo estás?

¿Le había dicho "CERDITA"?...

Era broma…

O definitivamente se había expresado mal…

O era una broma de muy mal gusto…

Ren sonrió mirando donde estaba el espectáculo:

–– Parece que Syo esa montando un gran espectáculo con la hermana de Tokiya…

Estaba algo molesta por lo de Cerdita más al mencionar el apellido de Ichinose se sorprendió:

–– ¿Su hermana?

Aika comenzó a buscar con la mirada a una chica idéntica a Ichinose con el seño fruncido y el cabello azul oscuro y ropa correcta más junto a Syo se encontraba una chica que vestía extrañamente…

Tenía un calzado con cabeza de conejo como si fueran pantuflas…

Unas calzas a lunares…

Una campera que parecía tener un nombre en el lado derecho que decía "Pratty"…

Y…

¿Una boina con forma de taxi?

Definitivamente "ESA" no podía ser la hermana de Ichinose…

Pratty dejo caer la baba en la cara de Syo el cual protestaba chillando:

–– ¡Esta bien me rindo!

Pratty rio maquiavélicamente limpiando su boca:

–– Ahora sabrás quien manda en mis sándwiches…

Syo logro reincorporarse mirando a Pratty:

–– Siempre logras lo que quieres por torturarme…

Pratty bostezo tirándose al suelo de espaldas:

–– solo hice lo que se me antojo… quería babearte y si la próxima quiero cag…

Más Syo rápidamente tapo su boca con el sándwich, la chica lo piro molesta mientras masticaba:

–– Mantén el pico cerrado Pratty… vaya si que das problemas…

Pratty murmura mientras masticaba enojada, Syo noto a todas las personas q observaban y gruño molesto:

–– ¡ ¿OTRAVEZ CHISMOSEANDO?! ¿Parece que no tuvieron suficiente con lo de ayer verdad?

Los estudiantes comenzaron a huir como ganado, Syo estaba furioso odiaba a los chismosos y más después del incidente del otro día…

Aika se acerco lentamente a Pratty:

–– ¿Eres la hermana de Ichinose?

La chica de altura baja se levanto pensando:

–– No recuerdo a ningún Ichinose…

La castaña volvió a hablarle curiosa:

–– Ichinose Tokiya…

Pratty chasqueo los dedos y asintió:

–– Ah… ya se dé quien hablas… de Ichi-puto mi estupido hermano, aunque detesto decir que soy su hermana ya que creerán que tengo los mismos genes musicales que el…

Aika no entendía nada…

¿Había insultado a su hermano?

Asintió…

Definitivamente lo había hecho, Syo sonrió aclarándole la duda a Aika:

–– Digamos que solo comparten el apellido eso fue lo que me dijo a mi

Al mirar donde estaba Pratty Aika quedo confundida al ver que la chica buscaba algo en el césped:

–– ¿Qué está haciendo?

Syo rio señalándola:

–– Esta es la mejor parte, comenzara a buscar lombrices y se las come, insistí en que no lo hiciera pero termine comiendo una de esos bichos…

Aika se rasco la cabeza…

De acuerdo…

La hermana de Ichinose estaba mal de la cabeza…

Masato se acerco mirándola:

–– ¿Se supone que esto es parte de tu ensayo para la prueba?

Pratty ni lo miraba mientras escarbaba como un perro:

–– Eso no te importa a demás yo no soy de los lindos… soy una feíta…

Masato no comprendía lo que le decía más le tomó la mano para que se detuviera:

–– No comprendo nada de lo que me dices… pero si sigues haciendo eso te lastimaras las manos…

Pratty protesto intentando liberarse:

–– Suelta a Pratty en este instan…

Más al ver a Masato quedo boca abierta:

–– Sascachetum…

Nadie entendió lo que había dicho la chica más Masato tomó un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiarle las manos con el seño fruncido:

–– Maltrataste tus manos… debes de ser cuidadosa… no tiene sentido que vengas a esta academia si castigas tus manos…

Pratty frunció el seño e hizo un mohín:

–– Yo no soy como Ichi-Puto… no preciso estas cosas…

Masato acabo de limpiar las manos y se levanto para marcharse:

–– Hijirikawa…

Pratty ladeo la cabeza a un lado sin entender, Masato suspiro:

–– Masato…

La de cabello rojo asintió aun sin entender:

–– Aaaaah… claro… como si recordara un nombre tan largo…

Masato frunció el seño:

–– Llámame como quieras…

Y sin decir más siguió su camino, Aika lo siguió saludando a Pratty:

–– Aika Kotobuki, espero poder hablar luego…

Pratty solo saludo y le susurro a Syo:

–– Oye Pinky boy…

El chico frunció el seño:

–– Otra vez con ese apodo…

Más Pratty lo mando callar:

–– Escucha… solo quiero saber si todos tienen nombres así de raros, largos y complicados…

Syo se cruzo de brazos e iba a responderle más Ren se le adelanto:

–– Puedo aclarar tus dudas Lady…

Pratty se rasco la cabeza confundida:

–– Primero… ¿eres un hombre o una mujer? Porque si eres lo segundo eres una muy fea y segundo ¿No entendí lo que dijiste al final?...

Ren sonrió intrigado y se arreglo el cabello:

–– Ren Jinguji… soy un hombre… y suelo ser delicado con las damas pollita…

Pratty hizo un gesto de asco y jalo a Syo consigo:

–– Yo sabía que por la vuelta habría algún proxeneta… vamos Pinky Boy…

Syo protestaba mientras era jalado, Ren sonrió observando a la joven irse:

–– La primera en no caer enamorada ni un tercio a primera vista… será divertido…

Más Sora observaba como Syo era arrastrado por la otra chica…

Podía sentir algo raro en el pecho…

No sabía qué pero…

El joven que siempre estaba con ella ahora…

Ahora estaba con su compositora…

Kanade se le quedo viendo:

–– ¿Sucede algo Sora?

La chica forzando una sonrisa negó:

–– Nada… estaba pensando sobre la prueba…

Kanade observo de perfil a Syo junto a Pratty…

Su plan estaba dando resultado…

No había tenido en mente que la hermana de Ichinose era la compositora de Syo…

Sonrió…

Se lo hacía más fácil…

Sora seria otra seguidora de él y acabaría odiando a Syo Kurusu, Kanade sonrió mirándola:

–– Aun no acabamos el estribillo Sora… la prueba no esperara por nosotros

Sora forzó una sonrisa asintiendo y siguieron la práctica, Syo logro divisar como cantaba Sora junto a Kanade y frunció el seño solo mirando…

–– Sora…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o 0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La hora había llegado…

Los compositores estaban listos y los Idol a su, lado todos repasando arduamente…

Ringo hizo su aparición en la sala en brazos del profesor Hyuga el cual no sonreía, Ringo lo miro sonriendo:

–– Ryuya deberías de sonreí de vez en cuando…

Él nombrado frunció el seño acomodando a Ringo en sus brazos:

–– Estoy riendo Tsukimiya… esta es mi sonrisa…

Ringo inflo las mejillas mirándolo:

–– Esa no es una sonrisa Ryuya… es tu cara habitual…

Hyuga sonrió de lado mirándolo:

–– No me apetece sonreír con todo estos fuegos artificiales, confeti y globos… nunca entiendo porque tus ideas le fascinan a Shining…

Ringo sonrió besando la mejilla del profesor:

–– Eres todo un encanto Ryuya, acabas de sonreír

Algo sonrojado Hyuga miro hacia un lado molesto:

–– Deja de decir idioteces Tsukimiya…

Ringo sonrió abrazándose del cuello de Hyuga, el hombre se alarmo al ver sujetado a Ringo de su cuello y le susurro entre dientes molesto:

–– Esto no estaba en el ensayo Ringo…

El de cabello rosa sonrió guiñando el ojo:

–– Si se improvisa en el escenario tienes la mayor posibilidad de impresionar al publico Hyuga…

El hombre estaba un tanto avergonzado, Aika miro a Masato:

–– Masato…

El hombre le miro:

–– ¿Qué sucede ahora Kotobuki?

Aika había inflado sus mejillas molesta:

–– Aun no me llamas Aika…

Masato miro hacia enfrente:

–– Ya te he dicho que eso sería informal…

Aika suspiro resignada y continuo:

–– ¿El profesor Hyuga y Ringo son pareja?

Masato le miro confundido:

–– ¿Por qué lo dices?

La castaña le sonríe mirándolo:

–– A pesar de que sean dos hombres hacen una linda pareja

El hombre suspiro mirando a ambos profesores:

–– La verdad es que no se mucho de ellos… pero de algo se…

Aika lo miro fijamente con una pizca de curiosidad:

–– ¿Qué sabes? Dime… dime…

Masato volvió a mirarla y dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro:

–– Que eres una pervertida…

Aika frunció el seño:

–– Que pregunte no significa que corra a verlos si están juntos… son una pareja como cualquier otra…

El hombre alto miro al frente sonriendo:

–– ¿Estás segura?

Aika gruño asintiendo un tanto avergonzada:

–– ¡Claro que sí!

Masato continuaba molestándola más Ichinose la observaba de lejos…

Su compositora de cabello morado amarrado en una cola de caballo lo miro:

–– Tokiya… ¿Estás bien?

El hombre alto asintió seriamente:

–– Solo un poco nervioso… gracias por preocuparte Murasaki Sekigawa…

La de ojos rojos sonrió y miro enfrente de ella encontrándose con Ittoki Otoya más no pudo evitar ruborizarse:

–– "Ittoki… está enfrente mío…"

Ichinose le miro:

–– Ahora eres tú la rara…

La chica negó nerviosa y miro hacia otro lado:

–– N…n…no estoy rara… no inventes Tokiya…

Ichinose sonrió más observaba de lejos a Aika la cual miraba al frente:

–– "Aika…"

Los dos profesores bajaron de la plataforma, Ringo sonrió saludándolos:

–– ¡Buenas tardes queridos amantes de la música, hoy comenzaremos la prueba para buscar la Armonía en sus corazones! ¿Están preparados?

Todos asintieron entre gritos y risas más Hyuga dio un paso tomando el micrófono:

–– ¡Si algún idiota se le paso por la cabeza la palabra "ROMANCE" en esta semana estará admitiendo que no es digno de estar en esta academia!

Todos se miraron sorprendidos…

Era algo raro que no se les pasara por la cabeza enamorarse…

Ringo le quito el micrófono haciendo un mohín:

–– No exageres Ryuya… ellos pueden pensar lo que quieran lo que no pueden hacer es andar de romances…

Hyuga gruño murmurando:

–– Así acaban todas las reglas… simples pensamientos… se convierten en verdaderos problemas…

Ringo le piso el pie y continúo hablando:

–– Ahora nombrare a la primera pareja: Sora Kotobuki y Kanade Tochikura

Todos aplaudieron mientras Sora subía junto a Kanade:

–– Tranquila Sora… estoy aquí…

Le susurro el rubio a la chica la cual asintió, Ringo le entrego el micrófono a Sora y le guiño el ojo:

–– Suerte preciosa…

Sora asintió sonriendo un poco ruborizada, un Idol famoso le había deseado suerte:

–– Gracias profesor Ringo

Más Hyuga paso alado de Kanade y le golpeo el hombro:

–– Suerte…

Kanade asintió, los profesores bajaron del escenario y solo una luz se encendió encima de la pareja, Sora se aclaro la garganta mientras escuchaba la guitarra, Aika sonrió mirando a su hermana quien estaba a punto de cantar:

–– "Suerte Sora…"

Los focos se encendieron y Sora comenzó a cantar:

––Quiero verte, quiero verte ahora

Pero no tengo el coraje para expresar mi amor,

No hay una razón para que tomes mis manos

Porque pienso que

"No me gusta el mundo como está ahora"

Quiero verte, quiero verte aun cuando sea una mentira

Pero eso no es suficiente

Quiero expresar mi amor

Pero aunque yo pida deseos a las estrellas

No parece solucionarse nada

El hilo rojo del destino

Hoy lo atare de nuevo a ti

Aunque me dijeron que no era de sorprender

Incluso si mi deseo no se hace realidad

Sabía que sola no podía

No podía mentirme a mi misma

Y mi corazón está lleno contigo

Sin preguntarle

Me enamore de ti, soy culpable de eso

Así que no te preguntare nada

Solo con ver tú figura,

Observar tus gestos y escuchar tu voz

Es suficiente para mí

Porque tú sabes

Desde que me enamore

Eso solo me ha hecho sentir inquieta

Teniéndote completamente para mí misma es demasiado

¿No es así?

Aika sonreía al oír a su hermana cantar de una manera que nunca le había oído…

Aun no entendía de qué se trataba eso de "Componer Armonía"

Pero si era lo que reflejaba Sora

Era un hecho de que fue capaz de lograrlo…

Syo sonrió observándola:

–– Es genial… pocas veces le escuche cantar…

Pratty le codeo riendo:

–– Me parece o estas rompiendo una regla…

Syo negó riendo:

–– Nah… Sora es el tipo de chica que se fija en tontos… los cuales acabarían lastimándola…

Pratty miro a la chica:

–– No parece…

Los aplausos invadieron el lugar, Sora sonrió al ver como el público le había gustado su tema, Ringo corrió a ella y la abrazo:

–– ¡Eso fue estupendo Sora-chan! ¡Tú y Kanade lograron la Armonía!

Sora sonrió al igual que Kanade:

–– ¿Eso dice que pasamos?

Dijo Sora tímidamente más Hyuga solo asintió para sentir los aplausos de todos, Sora abrazo a Hyuga y a Ringo con fuerza:

–– ¡Gracias!

Kanade se acerco sonriendo:

–– Lo hicimos genial Sora

La pelirroja sonrió asintiendo, ambos bajaron del escenario sonriendo, Aika la alcanzó sonriendo:

–– ¡Sora lo lograste!

La pelirroja sonrió abrazándola:

–– Lo hice por ti hermana, sabía que tenía que esmerarme en esto

Aika asintió más Masato se adelanto:

–– ¿A dónde vas Masato?

Le miro la castaña confundida, el hombre le señalo en escenario:

–– Es nuestro turno… Ringo nos estaba llamando

Aika se sorprendió al oír a Ringo saludándola:

–– ¡Aika-chan sube al escenario con Masato-Kun!

La castaña asintió más recibió un abrazo de su hermana:

–– Da lo mejor de ti Aika-San…

La castaña correspondió el abrazo asintiendo:

–– Te impresionaras con lo que compuse

Dicho esto Aika un tanto nerviosa le siguió a Masato:

–– ¿Nerviosa?

Le dijo el joven más Aika negó ocultando sus nervios:

–– Para nada…

Más volvió a escuchar su nombre en labios de Ringo:

––Esperamos que pongas todo de ti en esta prueba… Y Ancio oír esa Armonía…

Los nervios se le subieron en el estomago…

Estaba aterrada a pesar de que sería quien tocaría el piano…

Masato la miro…

Noto que estaba nerviosa…

Más le extendió la mano sonriendo:

–– Aika… vamos… demos lo mejor de nosotros…

Le había llamado "Aika"…

Era la primera vez…

Aunque dudaba que se repitiera…

Aika sonrió tomando la mano de Masato asintiendo:

–– Juntos…


End file.
